


The Friday Night Dinner Disaster

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Happy is in dad mode, M/M, Peter is adorable, Pining, Slow Burn, Tony needs love, Will be Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-29 05:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter is completely in love with his mentor, and when Tony finds out a romance builds between them. Happy is in dad mode and helps Peter with Operation Endgame.





	1. Dinner Party

As dinner parties go, this one wasn't the most elegant. It wasn't the worst? Nothing was set on fire and no one died, but Peter felt like it would be less painful to him if he had burst into flames. Another night where he felt like everyone was treating him like a child, he was 19 years old, so it's not like he needed help cutting his food, but they may as well have. It was a congratulatory dinner at his mentor's penthouse for Aunt May and Happy. You see, they just got engaged! Which was wonderful, but this meant that he had to be the fifth wheel. After a while, the sting of being alone in a room of couples gets at you. To be fair, there were only two couples there; May and Happy, and Pepper and _Tony._

When they arrived, Pepper and Tony congratulated them and hugged them, Peter trailed in behind them with champagne. He placed it on the table and watched them exchange pleasantries. Tony turned around and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, smiling at him. And suddenly, Peter forgot to breathe. Breathing wasn't something he needed anymore. He had Tony's finger slightly grazing the skin at the bottom of his neck, and that's all he needed. Peter lost himself in Tony's hazel eyes and had a look of pure happiness on his face. 

"Hey kid," Tony smiled.

"Hey Tony," he replied in a completely loved up voice, not that anyone noticed.

Before he knew it the sun went into hiding as Tony removed his hand and walked to the kitchen to sort out the food. Pepper had already set the table and told everyone where to sit. It was ridiculous. Of course, Peter had to sit at the head of the table, with Tony on his left next to Pepper and May on his right next to Happy. If he didn't stick out as a lonely idiot enough! Everything sort of passed Peter by for the first course of the meal, he didn't speak and didn't really follow the conversation. Instead, he remembered the tingle of his skin where Tony touched him.

It wasn't until the main course was set in front of them that May asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah… yeah fine." He snapped out of his trance and looked around the table. 

"Are you not okay with us being engaged or something?"

"What? No, I'm happy for you all! Sorry, I just sort of spaced out, there's just things on my mind, don't worry I'm dead happy for you both." He smiled at them and then began to eat his food again.

"What's on your mind kid?" Tony questioned.

_ Fuck him and his perfect fucking face. Now I have to lie to you, do you know how much I hate lying to you, Tony?? _

"Uh…" Peter had no clue what to say, he was a terrible liar. He had four pairs of eyes watching him, his face going slightly red.

"I know that look." Pepper laughed, "You're thinking about someone aren't you?"  Everyone was intrigued and perked up, seeing the embarrassed reaction on Peter's face as he cursed to himself. 

"You are!" Tony laughed. "Come on, tell us!"

Peter gulped and looked over to the end of the table where no one was sitting. "I don't… I…"

Aunt May put a hand over his and squeezed. "Come on, we are all friends here."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he began to talk. "Okay fine." He started, looking down at the food at the end of his fork. "I am… in love." Everyone gasped and Aunt May squealed. "Who is she??" May asked, excitement in her voice.

"Uh… they will remain nameless."

"Come on then, tell us about her!" Pepper insisted, happiness in her face and voice. God, he hated her.  Peter realized that Happy hadn't spoken for a while, so he looked up to him. Happy had an expression on his face like he knew all along what he was thinking. Happy gave him half a sympathetic smile.

"Well??" May asked him.

"They, they can't be mine. So there's not much to tell really, they uh, they're with someone."

"Awww I'm sorry honey," May squeezed his hand again. "How do you feel about her?"  Peter's eyes looked around at everyone, eager to hear about it. Tony was sitting back against the chair and was waiting eagerly to hear about it.

"Um." Peter closed his eyes, it was easier to talk this way. "Are you sure you want to hear about this?"

"Come in kid," Tony softly spoke. "We're your family."

Peter took a second before he began to speak. "It's like when I'm with them, I'm safe. They look at me with those gorgeous eyes and a beautiful smile, like they can see into my soul. When they touch me, it's like nothing bad has ever happened… Like my parents didn't die like uncle Ben didn't die… like I didn't turn to dust… it's just us. And at that moment, nothing else matters. And when they're gone, it's like everything is ten times worse. Like it's always raining."

He opened his eyes slowly and immediately felt completely embarrassed. May was covering her mouth, her eyes looking like they were filled with sympathy but still found him adorable.  Happy was looking down at his food, knowing exactly who Peter was talking about. Pepper was grinning, her hand resting on Tony's shoulder, and Tony… he couldn't look at Tony.  Instead, he coughed, took a sip of his drink and spoke again. 

"So there's that," he said. "But nothing will happen, they are with someone."

"I think you should tell her!" Pepper spoke up. Happy's head snapped up to look at her, just as Peter did. 

"Wh...what?" He stammered, there was no way she was encouraging this!

"Tell her how you feel, and if you get a positive reply that's great, if you get rejected then you can move on."

"I couldn't handle the rejection Pepper, the friendship is too important. The whole thing would break my heart. This isn't some teenage crush. I'm in love with them."

She leaned over and picked up a bottle of champagne, pouring it into everyone's classes as a top-up. "Well then! You owe it to yourself to find out and move on, and who knows, maybe she feels the same!"

May agreed with her before sipping from her freshly filled glass. 

"Pepper?" Peter plucked up the courage for this next bit, he needed it. "What about the other person? What would you say if someone came up to Tony and said -" Peter moved in his seat to look Tony in the eye, reaching over to hold his hand. He was sure Tony saw the shiver in him as their warm skins touched. He licked his lips and let the calm and fuzzy feeling take him over.

"Tony, I am completely, head over heels, jump off a cliff in love with you. I know you're with Pepper but I can make you so much happier, let me be the one to keep you warm at night. We could be everything we've ever wanted to be, together, I think of you all the time and there's no one I would rather give my heart to."

There was a moment where Tony and Peter's eyes were glued to each other. He sensed Tony could see the sincerity in his voice so he dropped Tony's hand, raised his eyebrows and looked at Pepper.

"Would you not be angry?"

Pepper sighed and tilted her head to the right. "I mean, yes. I'd be upset, but I know Tony, he loves me. So I don't have to worry about that." She grinned at Tony and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

There was a hint of a grimace on his face that only Happy caught. He coughed to grab Peter's attention and hinted at him to smile. 

"But what if they like you?" May spiked up. "What if they're in love with you too?"

Peter laughed bitterly and wiped his mouth on a napkin, he was nauseated by this conversation, embarrassed, insecure and irritated that they kept insisting he carried on spilling his guts.

"Why would they?" He said bitterly. "What am I going to do? Walk up to this beautiful design of a human being and tell them that me, Peter Parker is in love with them?  Who's going to want me? They will hear that some weirdo who loves Star Wars and Lego is head over heels for them and take pity on me! I'm probably nothing to them except some stupid, young, friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" He slammed his hand on the end of the table, stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Everyone was stunned into silence.  Peter was now sitting on the edge of the bath wishing for death, or a random fire to start on him. As he tried to regain his breath, he rubbed his eyes. That was the WORST turn of events for conversations ever. 

And he 100% took Tony Stark's motherfucking hand in his and confessed his undying love with THE SPEECH he had thought about for YEARS. 

What a total and utter loser he was. The very moment that they touched, he forgot everyone else was there. His heart spilled all over the table, and he knew that Tony wasn't sure he was acting. 

_ Breathe Peter. Breathe. _

He splashed some water on his face and dried it with a towel. He comforted himself thinking that nothing could get worse! This is the lowest. One course left, then they would be out the door, Peter could head off to Neds and fall asleep watching The Last Jedi. It'll be fine, he just has to get through this.  As he walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen he overheard a conversation between Pepper and Tony.

"I just feel bad for the kid, he seems like he really likes this girl," Pepper said quietly. 

"Pep, he isn't a kid. Peter is a grown man now, and did you not hear what he said? He's in love with this person. He is in pain! He doesn't deserve this. After everything, he deserves someone who looks at him the way he sees this person."

Pepper agreed with him. "You're right, I want him to be as happy as we are."

"Hm," Tony replied. He didn't sound so convincing, which made Peter a little happy.

"Whoever this other person is," Tony said. "Is a fucking idiot for picking someone else over him."

Peter blushed, leaned against the wall and continued to eavesdrop on them.

"He's just a baby though, he has time to find someone." Pepper informed her partner. "He doesn't have to find love now."

"But he has, couldn't you see the look in his eyes. I'm worried about him, maybe I'll talk to him."

Peter stood up from the wall and walked as fast as he could back to the table and sat down. "Sorry guys." He spoke quietly. "I'm just a little sensitive about it right now."

May hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay babe, we support you." She then stood up to go to the bathroom, leaving Happy alone with Peter.

"Come on," Happy said. "Let's get a drink."  They made their way to the bar and stood behind it, grabbing a beer from the fridge each. They leaned forward against the bar and sipped their drinks.

"So." Happy began. "You're in love with Tony." He concluded quietly. 

Peter's face reddened and he tilted his head to look at Happy. "Is it that obvious?"

Happy laughed and patted Peter's shoulder. "Subtlety is not your strong suit." He took another sip before he kept talking. "How long?"

"Uuhhhhh, since the beginning."

Happy nodded. "You know, I've seen them together, and yeah they are happy. But he laughs a lot more with you." He confessed.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and looked completely confused. "Wha… really?"

Happy nodded. "He worries about you all the time. I have to keep tabs on you, so when he asks if you're okay I can tell him exactly where you are and what you're doing."

Peter blushed and started to bite his fingernail. "That's the most romantic invasion of privacy I've ever heard."

Happy shook his head smiling, "Honestly Peter. I don't think he would do anything to hurt you. Perhaps you should talk to him?"

The younger man sighed and rested his head on his bottle. "He won't pick me over Pepper. She's beautiful, smart, a woman."

Happy coughed. He wasn't going to out his bisexual best friend, but he really wanted to! "You're intelligent Peter, you're on the same wavelength as him! Plus, you've got that goofy spiderman thing going on, which people think is endearing."

"Really?" For some reason, he felt his heart fill up with hope.

"Yeah, Pete. You're a good guy, Pepper should be worried." He laughed.

"Wait, I thought you were Pepper's friend, why are you helping me?"

Happy sniffed in and cleared his throat. He turned to look at Peter and spoke honestly.  "Because Pete, Pepper doesn't make him shine as you do. I'm Tony's best friend, and I care about him. I care about you too… I don't expect you to see me like family, but, I care about you."

Peter took a sip of his beer and thought about it. "I don't know what to say Happy, I just honestly, thank you so much for this. I really appreciate it."

At that moment May walked in and stopped to smile at them both. "My boys!" She grinned.  Happy and Peter laughed as they walked back to the table and sat down. Pepper and Tony came through moments later with dessert.  As they all sat back down, Peter apologized to everyone, and they moved on with conversations.

Tony watched Peter's face during the rest of the meal, trying to figure him out.  "Peter, why don't you come to help me with the present we have for the  _ happy _ couple."

_ YES FINALLY ALONE TIME WITH THE BAE. _

Peter scurried off to follow Tony down the hall and into one of the guest rooms. When he looked around, he noticed that there was no present here. Tony jumped on the end of the bed and crossed his legs, waiting for Peter to do the same.

Peter slowly climbed on the other end of the bed and propped a pillow up behind him.

"You want one?"  Tony nodded and Peter chucked him one to rest against. 

"Tell me about this person." He said plainly, like a friendly instruction. 

Peter huffed, picked up another pillow and hugged it as he spoke. "They are, electric."

"Electric? How so? And can we drop the 'they's' please? I know it's a man."

Peter gawked. "You… you know? How?"

"I know a closeted bisexual or gay man when I see one. Come on, tell me about him."  The younger man had no idea what to do now, that was a curveball, and now it's going to be more obvious who it is. He had to be careful and sidestep the important parts.

"Electric, like he sends shocks through my body. He makes me feel alive, oh Mr. Stark, I've never loved anyone this much before. It physically hurts." His eyes met Tony's again and there went his ability to breathe. 

Tony noticed the change in his demeanor, two seconds ago he had a sadness to his face, but now Peter had the expression of someone who was lovestruck.

"Pete… what's his name?"

Peter picked at his fingers, he couldn't tell him. He shouldn't tell him. He stood up on his feet and paced around the room.

"I can't tell you. But I can tell you that you know him, and he has the biggest heart, an intelligence that is incomparable and a smile that can remedy any depression." Peter leaned against the wall behind him and let his eyes fall shut.

"Peter," Tony spoke, shifting in his seat to be able to see him. Peter looked so defeated, completely fallen.

"Peter, is it me?"

"Of course it's you!" Peter heard himself say in strain, he was bursting and he couldn't stop. "It's always been you, Tony!"  His eyes reddened as his eyes caught Tony's gaze. "Don't do that," Peter told him. "Don't look at me as if you pity me."

Tony stood up and walked towards him, but not too close. "Peter… I'm with Pepper." He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I know, why do you think I'm in so much pain? She's the one who gets to cuddle you, who gets to feel you against her, who gets to taste you. She's so lucky! She gets to hear you tell her you love her, spend every day battling the world with you, bathe with you!"

Tony smiled slightly and chuckled. "We don't bathe together."

"Well, we would if I was with you," Peter stated, making Tony look softly into his eyes.  "But it doesn't matter. I'm probably never going to see you after this," he rubbed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Why the fuck not? You're just going to leave now?" His voice was a mix of angry and hurt.

Peter didn't expect Tony to get like that. "I just assumed you wouldn't want to see me."

"I always want to see you, Peter. Always. Now explain to me what a hero like you sees in an old man like me."

Peter stepped forward cautiously. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you. Just stand in front of that mirror for me." Tony did as he was told and positioned himself directly in front of the long mirror on the wall where Peter was leaning. Peter stood behind him. "What do you see?"

"I see me, and a part of you." Tony smiled.

"Look deeper. Tell me what you see Mr. Stark."

"I see Tony Stark. Iron Man. Someone who should probably buy some newer clothes."

Peter moved behind him and stood on his toes, resting his chin on Tony's right shoulder. "Wanna know what I see?" Tony nodded. He really liked the feeling of Peter's warm body against his, he watched Peter through the mirror as he spoke.

"I see a courageous, intelligent, interesting god of a man. I see someone who cares so much about the world that it keeps him up at night, someone who has done so much for the world and curses himself that it's not enough. You're the funniest man I know, the man with the magnetic draw to you. 

The man who would do anything to keep me safe, the man who puts his happiness after everyone else's. The man who probably tastes like red wine and dark chocolate, the man whose touch can drive anyone crazy. 

That's what I see."

Tony was stunned. "Peter… wow. Fuck."  Peter closed his eyes, hearing Tony say his name was like porn to him. Especially with the 'wow, fuck' part. He could use that later in bed when he dreams about other ways this moment could pan out.

"Yeah well. I'm sure Pepper sees that too." Peter shrugged, moving back from him.  "She'd better." He muttered.

"Peter, she is -"

"I know she's your wife, I get it. But she drives me crazy!" He said in frustration, pulling at his hair and falling back on the bed. "She actually gets to kiss you, how unfair is that?"

Tony looked down at his pained expression. He held out his hand to help Peter up.  "We should actually go get the present now before they come looking for us."

Peter took his hand and stood up beside him, looking at his face. Memorizing it, as if he didn't know it by heart already.

"That speech at the table?" Tony's voice trailed off.

"I've been practicing," Peter confirmed. "For ages. That's like the tenth draft."

Tony grinned. "I promise Peter. I'll kiss you one day."  Peter blushed and the sweetest smile crawled onto his face. Was he dreaming? Did his crush actually just promise to KISS HIM? 

"Make it sooner rather than later Stark. Don't leave a man hanging."  Peter opened the door and walked out. Tony slowly walked behind him, the biggest smirk on his face.

Back at the table, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Tony picked up the present from another room and brought it through, handing it to Aunt May.

"Congratulations," he smiled. As everyone watched them opening it, Peter sat smugly in his seat, his eyes hopeful and wondering.  Tony noticed this, of course, he did. Something stirred inside him too. 

"Pepper?" Tony questioned her. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Pepper turned her head, "That's a weird subject to bring up? I see, my brave and sexy husband. That okay?"

Tony fake smiled and nodded, letting his eyes trail over to Peter. Peter looked really surprised, she didn't have a long and eloquent speech prepared for such an occasion? How dare she?  _ She doesn't love him like I do.  _ But if she did Peter would need to excuse himself to throw up, so it's both a good thing and a bad thing.

Nearing the end of the night, they were settling down on the sofa having a drink together. Happy and May were on a two-seater, his arm around her. Pepper and Tony had their sofa next to the window and Peter had an armchair to himself, facing them. He and Tony sat across from each other, and Tony made sure he didn't have to watch him and Pepper being touchy and cute. He didn't want to do that to him.

Everyone was talking about one of the Avengers Adventures and Peter was getting lost in Tony's eyes as he spoke. He was so thirsty, thirsty for Tony and thirsty for something to drink.  He looked around the table, his glass was empty. But there were a few bottles on the table nearest Happy. 

"Dad, could you pass me a drink?" He asked Happy.

"Sure son," Happy chucked him over one before he realized what they'd just said.

Everyone looked at them, it took Peter a few moments to even realize what he had said. His face was as much as surprised as everyone else's was.

"Well, that's new." Peter shrugged, laughing as he looked at Happy.  Tony watched as his best friends connected, which was beautiful, but also completely outlined the fact that entertaining the idea of Peter was not, exactly, the right thing to go.

Peter called his best friend 'dad'. That's all kinds of complicated. However, May was really enjoying this moment.

-

As they were leaving, Pepper walked to the elevator with Happy and May, leaving the other two alone together. 

"When is this kiss supposed to happen?" Peter whispered, a smile playing on his face.

"Pete… I…"

"You promised." Peter's face fell, disappointed. "Don't take it back."

Tony pulled Peter in for a hug, and let him lay his head on his chest. 

"Soon."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Operation Endgame

Three days had passed and Peter was positively the happiest he had ever been. He spent every waking moment remembering the conversation in the guest bedroom. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. A couple of words that came out of Stark's mouth, made him wonder a little deeper into his heart.

_ "I know a closeted bisexual or gay man when I see one." _

What does that mean?? Does that mean that Tony Stark could possibly be… bisexual? Or gay? The moment Peter's mind thought that he grew excited again, perhaps in a world of confusion and everyone else getting what they want when he got nothing, that there was even the slightest chance that he could live out his heart's desire. And another thing! Tony promised him a kiss. And soon. His lips were finally, FINALLY going to be against the ones of the man he adored. Fuck. Yes. Peter made sure to buy cherry lip balm and kept it in his pocket. Just in case, every time he was going to see Tony, he would be pretty. He had to taste desirable. 

Sure, Peter had kissed before, but this wasn't just going to be any kiss, oh no, this was going to be THE kiss and Tony was going to want more, need more, beg for more. They just had to reach that point with the kiss.

It was a Monday night and Peter was chilling in his room. Normally at this time May and Happy would be watching a film in the lounge, but May was away working. Peter realized that, if anything, Happy was going to be on his side the whole way. They sort of had a breakthrough over the last few days, Happy had somehow become like a father to him. Peter never thought that this would ever happen, replacing his parents. But May and Happy never tried to, it just felt natural. 

He walked out of his room and plopped down on the sofa next to Happy.

"Okay dad, need a game plan." He said as he raised the remote and lowered the volume. "Were you seriously watching 27 Dresses?" Peter laughed.

"May's gotten me into her movies, unfortunately. Game plan for what?" Happy turned to him. He said that, but he secretly loved these films. He was the one that got Aunt May into them!

"Operation Endgame." Peter laughed. "That's what I'm calling it. Wait… did I tell you about what happened on Friday?"

Happy scrunched up his face. "I don't think so? You mean there was more than the stuff I was there for?"

Peter nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah! It was insane, Mr. Stark took me into the guest bedroom and -"

"Woah!" Happy raised his hands. "Am I gonna want to hear this?" 

Peter grinned, "It's not what it sounds like! We didn't do anything, but he was asking me about my crush. It was insane because he found out it was him and he was so cute about it and you'll never guess what!"

Happy had an amused look on his face. "What?"

Peter went red and had the most excited expression on his face. "Tony promised he would kiss me!"

"What?? I knew it! I knew he would make a move!" Happy exclaimed, proud of himself for having guessed correctly.

"What…? How did you know?"

Happy battled with himself for a second before he answered, again, he didn't want to out Tony. Not that Stark was shy or embarrassed about it, but it wasn't Happy's tale to tell.

"You too have a strong connection Pete, I think that you two always had some kind of chemistry there." He explained.

"You're serious? Oh my god, Happy, that's crazy, I didn't think anyone else saw it? What do I do?"

Peter looked as if he was going to burst into happy tears and yeet himself off into space.

"Okay, this is between us right now. I don't want you to think I agree with stealing another person's partner, and I don't condone cheating, but… it's you and Tony. He's my best friend, you're you, so I'm going to help you." Happy explained to him.

Peter nodded, he completely understood what Happy was saying to him, but all he could think of was how Happy was going to help him get Tony. 

"First Peter, I need to know, how long have you loved him?"

"Like… forever?" Peter laughed awkwardly. "The second I met him?"

Happy nodded. "Operation Endgame yeah?" He questioned the younger man.

"Yep! Any ideas on what to do?"

Happy thought for a moment. He didn't want to hurt Pepper too much, and he had to make sure whatever they did it wasn't so bad that when May found out she would kill him. 

"First we need to get that kiss to happen, but we can't force it. It has to be his choice. Maybe… maybe I can help by getting Pepper out with me next time you go to the lab?"

Peter nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement. "Really?" His eyes lit up, "That would be beyond amazing… you actually want to help me!" 

Happy looked at him with a fatherly smile. "Of course Peter. Can I ask you something? Slightly off-topic?"

Peter pulled his legs up and hugged them, still thinking about Tony. He smiled, "Yeah of course!"

"The other day, when you called me dad? And then just now?"

"Weird right?? Freudian slip I guess?" Peter laughed. "But honestly, it doesn't feel weird. I don't know, you're just being a dad to me y'know? Are you okay with it?"

Happy was extremely happy with that reply, he felt the same way, like Peter was his own son.  "I'm great with it Peter just wanted to make sure we are on the same level. Then can I refer to you as my son?

"Yeah!" Peter replied. "Yeah of course, and it's not like I don't love and miss my parents, but… they're not coming back… and you and May have just been, you've been what I needed."

Happy felt genuinely touched, his eyes threatened to ever so slightly well up with happy tears.

"So Operation Endgame? When shall we start?"

As if Odin had listened to their conversation and shone down on them at that very moment, Peter's phone received a text. He picked it up and read it, his face lit up again.

"It's from him!" Peter squealed, biting his lip as he opened the message. 

"Well, what does it say?" Happy inquired. 

**TS - ** _ 'Hey Peter, wondering if you're coming to the lab tomorrow? I know it's normally Wednesday to Friday you turn up but if you're free? Let me know." _

Peter squealed again, reading the text over and over. His head in the clouds and his heart under attack, he looked over to Happy… his father?  "Tomorrow! I get to see him tomorrow! Is it too late to ask to hang out with Pepper?" 

Happy raised his eyebrows as if to say; 'watch me'. He took his phone out of his jacket and stood up, dialing Pepper's number and pacing around the room.

"Hey Pepper! I was wondering if…"

As Happy did his part in all of this, Peter texted back Tony.

**PP- ** _ "Hey Tony! Tomorrow sounds good. I'll be there! Excited to see you. How are you?" _

He got a reply text within four and a half minutes. 

**TS - ** _ "Good. I'm good, just working as usual. Yeah, it'll be good to see you too. Are you okay?" _

**PP - ** _ "I'm good as well, me and Happy are watching movies. What are you working on?" _

**TS -** _"Just a new edition of Stark Industry laptops. Nothing important. How's Happy, best friend stealer 🤣"_

**PP - ** _ "Well you'll just have to find a new one. I'm free. See you tomorrow Mr. Stark, have a good night." _

**TS - ** _ "You'll have to do! See you tomorrow Pete. Will do, you too." _

Happy sat back down on the couch and took the phone that Peter was handing him.

"Read these." 

Happy looked them over and chuckled. "This is good, extremely good." He handed the phone back, "And you won't need to worry about Pepper, she and I are going out of the city for the day."

"You're AMAZING!" Peter exclaimed. "Thanks, dad! I'm gonna go find something to wear!" Peter jumped off the couch and skipped off to his bedroom as Happy turned the volume of his film back on.

-

10 am and Peter had finished getting ready, putting his lip balm in his pocket after putting it on. He was staring at his phone as he waited for Happy to finish getting ready.  He had no idea how today was going to play out, whether Stark was asking him over to kiss him, or whether they were going to act as none of it had happened. If it gets too far into the day and there is no kiss, he wasn't going to press it.  Peter decided that no matter how much he wanted it because Tony was the one who was married, it had to be his decision. He had to want it. So that was his goal, to let Tony know he had options.

Happy picked up his keys as he stood by the kitchen counter. "Are you ready to head off Peter?"

"Hell yeah!" He grinned, following his father out the door and down to the car.

When they got to the Stark Industries, Peter said goodbye to Happy and jumped out, then seconds later, Pepper jumped in. Peter watched as the two drove away before all but running inside to Tony's penthouse. This was it, the time had come. Alone time. Score. 

When he entered the lab, Tony was putting out a small fire on his desk with an extinguisher. He couldn't tell what was hotter in that moment, the fire, or Tony. A touch from either would burn him, but even after the burn mark had disappeared, he knew he would always feel Tony's touch.

"Mr. Stark what the fuck??" Peter waltzed in, dropping his bag and stood next to him as the fire died out. 

Tony placed the extinguisher on the table where the burned laptop sat and sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Something went wrong." He stated.

Peter burst into a fit of laughter, grabbing his side. "That's an understatement!" He kept laughing as Tony watched him, a wide and ridiculous smile on his face.

Tony's grimace faded and he laughed slightly with Peter. He noticed how Peter's face made him feel at ease, for whatever reason. He remembered looking into his eyes last week, sitting in the bedroom and realizing it was him Peter loved.  Peter grabbed a box and held it by the table, using a towel to help knocking the laptop into the box. "Now that's sorted," he grinned, putting the box by the bin. 

"What's on the agenda today?" He stood there, wearing a goofy grin watching Tony. Their eyes met and again, Peter started to feel flushed.

Tony noticed his curly brown hair had been styled today, his clothes had been ironed and he could swear Peter was wearing aftershave. This was going to he torcher. 

"Uh," Tony rubbed his chin and looked down at where the fire was. "Well, I was going to ask for your help in designing a new line of laptop technology. But, I kinda blew that one up…"

Peter giggled. "Just a little yeah. Why don't we get out for the day? Do something normal people do?"

Tony looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Normal people?"

"Yeah, like, people who aren't Avengers. People who the world don't rely on every day to save the day. You know, normal people."

"What do you want to do?" Tony sat on the desk beside him.

"We could go to the zoo? If you want that is."

"I haven't been to the zoo in years!" Tony smiled, "Let's do it, grab your bag, Peter."

-

When they got to the zoo, Tony took Peter straight to the front of the cue. He bought them both all the passes they could get, and set off around the park.  Everything between them seemed normal for a half hour or so, they walked around the snakes, to begin with, and slowly made their way through it.

"What's your favorite animal, Tony?" Peter questioned as they slowly walked towards the smaller animals. There was a nest of meerkats, some were running around, they were absolutely adorable.  Tony was walking beside him, like they were trying to make the most of the day together.

"I haven't really thought about it for a while." Tony half-smiled. "No one's asked me that since I was seven." 

"Well, I'm asking now. For me, I love wolves. They are loyal and strong, they can be in packs or live alone and they care a lot about family, and honestly!" He explained as he waved at one of the meerkats.  Three of them scurried over to the edge to see him, lifting up on their legs and making little noises. 

"You've put a lot of thought into that," Tony replied as he watched Peter kneel down and try to communicate with them. "I'll have to think about it."

Peter stood up again and they made their way down the paths. "You know," Peter started speaking. He had no idea why he was talking so much, maybe because at the end of the day he wanted his voice to stay in Tony's head. 

"We know that as Avengers we have saved countless people, but if you think about it, we've also saved countless animals." Peter saw the sign to the big cats and spun around to Tony.

"Lions are here!" He grinned, grabbing Tony's wrist and pulling him down the path.  Tony, was completely without a doubt, not understanding what the fuck was going on.  He was going to have a friend over, come up with ideas for the laptop, try some out, have some food, a hot shower, a good wank and then collapse into bed and get a good night's sleep.

Instead, he was on a zoo date with the man who's in love with him and being pulled down a path to gawk at a load of lions and tigers and bears. Oh my. As Peter told him about the animals they've saved, that made him think. Last year, when there was a battle here, Tony stopped a bus from being thrown over the walls of the zoo. If he didn't stop it from landing, that entire section of animals could have been squashed. 

That made him quite happy actually, more so than it should have. He wouldn't have even thought about it if it wasn't for Peter. He followed Peter down the path and watched as he pressed himself against the fence between the path and the field. The man was endearing, and handsome. He had to give him that, but there was so much more to this than that. He wanted to talk to Peter more about this, tell him exactly what he was thinking. Normally he was so good at speaking his mind, but he was slightly nervous with Peter.

"Lions remind me of you." The younger man told him.

"Lions? Why lions?" Tony laughed, looking over to the pride sleeping in a group. One of them was sitting watching over them as they slept. 

"Look," Peter pointed at the awake one. "He looks after everyone else, even when they don't realize it. He cares about his pack, his family. He's proud but he is friendly. He knows when to fight and when not to. The king." 

Tony stood there speechless. Peter actually saw all that in him? No one has ever been so sincere with him. People always told him what he wanted to hear, or the usual "brave, sexy, smart" but Peter was talking to him, not to get anything out of him, but just to be honest and let him know what was in his head.

"The king," Tony mumbled, grinning. He looked over to the lion watching them, and then back to Peter. "Come on Peter, let's move on," they walked down the path as Tony mustered up the courage to speak.

"Peter… about Friday." 

Peter sighed heavily, he knew this was going to go one of two ways, and he was really hoping that this was going to go in his favour.  Tony noticed this and tried to make sure whatever he said he was going to be sweet.

"I Uhm, I need to tell you something about our conversation. About how I knew you're into guys."

Peter kept slowly walking beside him, quiet, waiting for him to continue. 

"I'm sort of, bisexual. And I prefer men. Pepper knows, but she is kind of the only woman I've fallen for." 

Peter stopped dead in his tracks, mouth gaped open, eyes in shock. "You… you're gay?"

Tony laughed slightly, "Mostly, yeah." He shrugged. "And I've been where you are. It's horrible and hard and painful." 

Peter looked down and then back up to the path as he started walking again. "Yeah well. You get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it, Peter," Tony replied. "But, I really want to know some more about it."

"About my pain?"

"No, about how you feel about… well, me." They stopped at the giraffe area and sat down on a bench to watch them walk around. The baby giraffes were chasing each other around the field. 

"Ask and you shall receive." Peter sniffed, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. 

"I just want to know how sure you are that this isn't a crush." 

Peter seemed to ease up, his face plastered with a massive smile, his arm resting on the armrest as he watched the babies play.

"I've had crushes before. Mr. Sheffield, an English teacher, was a big crush. Even the guy who runs the music shop downtown, a casual crush.  Love though, love is different. Love is like falling and flying at the same time. It's like when you feel like you're suffocating but as soon as they are there, you can breathe better than you ever could before. 

I look at you Tony, and I see a spark."

Tony mimicked his body language and watched the giraffes too. His heart fluttered just hearing these words, it made him feel almost affectionate towards him. Peter kept on talking.

"You have this way about you, that you always make me laugh. Usually, when you talk people get intimidated, but not me, I watch you and I admire your knowledge and your intelligence. I drink in everything you say and do. 

You're extremely charismatic Tony, I don't know if you're aware of the effect you have on people.  When I fell for you, I didn't feel like I was falling, I felt like I was hit with a wave of realization, and at that moment I knew that you were the man I want to fight all my battles with." 

Tony turned his head slowly to see Peter's eyes closed, a small smile on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks.  "You wanna know what Pepper said when I asked her that question? She said 'Tony, I just knew.' But I like your answer so much better." His smile was apparent through his voice.

Peter felt peaceful right now, he opened his eyes and turned to look at Tony, his breath hitching when he caught his gaze.

"Mine has a bit more depth to it I think." He smiled. "Maybe I just love you more." Peter shrugged and stood up. 

"Come on, plenty to see, and then you're taking me to the gift shop!" 

Tony laughed and stood up, "I am?" 

"Yes! I need animal merchandise and you need to feed my addiction. Come on, apparently they have hippos!" 

-

A little later they were sitting down in the zoo restaurant, Peter had a bag of zoo gifts by his side and a large stuffed animal.

"I cannot believe you made me buy this." Tony said, making Peter light up and giggle. 

"You deserve it. It's only a necklace."

"A necklace with an army tag that says 'Pride Boss'" he laughed, holding it in his hands. 

"Put it on," Peter smiled. "Please? I picked it special!" 

Tony shot a pretend glare at him and unhooked the clasp, putting it around his neck and hooking it up again.

"It looks good on you!" Peter smiled, sipping his soda. "I knew it would!" 

Tony smiled. "Did you enjoy your food?" He was wiping his mouth with a napkin as he asked. 

"I did! Thank you, Tony, I've had the best day!" There was a moment again where they just looked at each other and smiled. Tony noticed how Peter was admiring him and he loved it.

"I've had a good day too, it's actually fun being normal with you." He found himself admitting.  It was true, every time he and Pepper tried to be ordinary it never worked out, and Pepper couldn't be normal if she tried. Not that that's a bad thing, people always notice her and she has a powerful walk.  Peter was more of a down to earth guy, he was more humble than anything else. 

Tony drove Peter back to his own apartment after the zoo, and as they sat in the car they talked and laughed as if there was no weird conversation the week before.  Before Peter got out, he was playing with his keys in his hand. 

"What is it? You look like you have something to say." Tony said, turning off the car and resting his hands on the wheel.

Peter cleared his throat before speaking, but he didn't look up at Tony.  "I just wanted to say thank you." He spoke quietly, "You could have easily just kicked me out of your life or made fun of me, or even act like Friday didn't happen… but you treated me with respect and made me feel okay about it. So, thanks."

He turned to open the door and get out before he closed the door Tony called on him. 

"Peter wait,"  Peter stuck his head back in the door, looking over at him. 

"You're a good man Peter. I'll see you soon."

They departed from each other, Peter stood at the curb and watched Stark's car disappear down the road. Sure, he was upset that were was no magical kiss moment, but that was still to come, he was able to show Tony how cute they could be together. 

And that was enough for today.

  
  
  
  



	3. You're Shivering

"So after all that, you didn't get that kiss?" 

Happy sounded shocked. Him and Peter were standing in the kitchen cooking dinner and talking quietly as May was buzzing around the house setting the table for dinner and tidying up. 

"No! I wasn't just going to pounce, but there was a moment where he told me that he liked something I said better than something Pepper said, and then I told him - it must mean I love him more!" Peter exclaimed, trying not to burst with emotion, just thinking about it made butterflies swarm inside of him.

Happy stirred the pot and got the strainer out of the cupboard. "That's actually really cute. So what's next? How the hell are we going to get you that kiss?"  Peter had been thinking deeply about this ever since Tony's car disappeared. He had absolutely no clue what he was going to do next, all he knew was that he wanted to see Tony again soon.

"I need to prove to him that I care about him, that I listen to him," Peter whispered as Happy strained the spaghetti off in the sink and put it in a bowl.

"How do you plan to do that?" 

"No fucking idea." 

May walked up to them and put her arm around Peter, "Smells good!" She smiled. Happy smiled at her and let her taste the bolognese. 

After their family dinner, Peter was sitting in his room watching a TV show on his laptop. He was spread out on his bed with the laptop on the other end. He was extremely happy that for Christmas he got a double bed because now he had all the room to stretch.  Peter was staring at his phone, and even though he shouldn't text Tony but he wanted to. He needed information on the things he loved most. Before he thought about texting Tony, Peter compiled a list of Tony's favourite things.

The colour red, Whisky, Classic Rock Music, Fast cars, Being adored, Reading and Experimenting.

Peter knew he needed so much more! The only person who knew Tony more than anyone was Happy, and luckily for him, Happy was on his side.

"Uh dad?" Peter peered out of his room to get Happy's attention. "Can I borrow you for a minute?"

May looked at Happy as if to say  _ ^I'm so proud, go and build a relationship with him.^ _ The man in question got off the couch and met Peter up at the fridge, where Peter was waiting for him with a can of cola for them both.

"I need all the information you have on Tony."  He whispered, opening his can and sitting up on the counter behind him. Happy opened his can too and leaned his back against the kitchen island. 

"What do you mean? You want like, a top ten favourites list?" Happy asked him.

"All the stuff his best friend would know, I need to know the things that would make him fall for someone." 

Happy took a sip of his soda. "You got a pen?"  Peter jumped off the counter and walked quickly to his room to get the list. He returned and handed it to Happy.

"Okay so," Happy narrated as he wrote down.

"Although his favourite colour is Red, he loves guys who wear blue. He finds it irresistible.  He loves Queen, Brian is his favourite. He will melt if he sees a puppy, he wanted one but Pepper is allergic. Well, he wanted five." Happy laughed, scribbling notes down.

"Also, his favourite things to do are taking people flying, watching theatre, going to gigs and he knows all the words to The Greatest Showman. He loves to dance, but only does it when he is really comfortable. Tony is one of these guys who likes people who really listen to him and are interested in what he has to say, and that ask questions and give smart answers. He likes surprises, people putting in the effort to be in his life and being passionate."

Peter was nodding, trying to take everything in. This was all good information he could use for Operation Endgame, and most of it was already giving him ideas.

"One last thing Peter," he stood up and looked him in the eye. "If you can open him up, he is actually really vulnerable and soft. Tony just wants to love and be loved the same in return.  He has a million walls up, Pepper still hasn't taken them all down. If you can get in there, you're golden."

Peter nodded, "Do you think I can do this?" His voice was innocent like he was feeling terrible and second-guessing himself.

Happy put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "If anyone can, it's you."  Peter smiled and gave Happy a hug. He then picked up the list and beamed, hugging Happy and thanking him before going back to his room. 

Tomorrow he was going to spend the day with Tony again. It didn't matter now if Pepper was around or not, because he wasn't going to try and kiss Tony. Tony was going to want him like he has never wanted anything before.

\--

Wednesday morning, 10.30 am and Peter was walking into the lab wearing skinny blue jeans and a tight light blue shirt. The T-shirt was sleeveless, so his muscles were more than noticeable. He made sure to wear his best aftershave too.  Peter strode in and saw Tony sitting at his desk, tapping away on a new laptop. 

"Hey!" Peter grinned, he grabbed his desk chair and turned it to face Tony's.

"Hey, how -" Tony's voice trailed off as he noticed what Peter was wearing, he looked so attractive. For a few moments Tony forgot that Peter was waiting for him to speak, instead, he was mesmerised by the younger man's filled out body. 

_ What the hell is he doing walking in like that? Fuck, he looks wonderful… and the blue… fuck. My mouth is watering… Peter's going to be the death of me. _

Peter watched as Tony's eyes took him in, ripped away from him and looked guilty. Tony coughed, "Uh, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you! I was thinking about what you said yesterday." Peter said.

"What did I say?"

"About now knowing your favourite animal, I'm kind of excited for you to figure out." He smiled. "It tells a lot about a person,"

Tony wore a sweet smile, "I'll let you know as soon as I do." 

"Plans for today?" Peter asked, pulling his chair closer to Tony's desk. Tony turned to point at the laptop.

"I am upgrading some Stark intelligence into this and deciding what I would make different from normal laptops into my own."

Peter looked impressed and turned the laptop to look at it. "So far, it's looking good." Peter then went on to tell Tony some ideas he had on different add-ons and codes they could use. As he did so, Tony was leaning on his elbow, watching him intently.

"And then all you'll have to do then is to make sure it works on all platforms and you're all set." He concluded, looking over at Tony for some sort of validation. 

Tony seemed genuinely impressed with what he had to say. "How'd you get so smart Pete?"

Peter felt himself blushing, "I uh, I learned from you, Tony." He licked his bottom lip and smiled, it was so obvious how hard he was crushing on Tony right now. Tony noticed how he was making Peter feel and he loved it. He felt so adored, which made him feel a stirring towards the younger man. Peter was bright red from just one little comment from him, his body was perfectly sculpted and his smile was so endearing. 

Curse Peter for making him yearn.

Peter wasn't able to think, he wasn't able to pick up on any of Tony's signals or emotions, all he could think of was how his heart felt so full.

"Let's go do something Peter."  Peter had a sudden dirty thought in his head. His head moved so he was looking at Tony, a questioning look on his face. 

"What do you want to do?" 

"I don't know, but I don't feel like sitting around here all day."

Peter's mouth gaped slightly, "But you always want to be in the lab?"

Tony stood up and pushed in his chair. "I know, but I enjoyed yesterday. I want some more of that."

Peter jumped out his chair and grabbed his bag, wearing the happiest face he could muster. "Well, let's go!"  Tony opened the door for Peter to walk out and followed after him, being the perfect gentleman.

Both of them sat in the car and Tony turned on the ignition, setting off down the road.

"What do you want to do Pete?"

"Can I be honest?" He laughed, trying to find a CD to listen to. 

"Nothing stopping you," Tony replied as they drove down the street.

"I don't really care what we do, I'm just glad I'm with you." 

Tony was speechless, that was so sweet, so honest. "How about I bring you to my favourite place? And then we can talk and have some food?"

Peter picked a cable from the glove compartment and plugged it into his phone. "That sounds great Tony!" 

"What are you putting on?"

"Uhhh… I don't know yet. I just downloaded The Greatest Showman soundtrack, are you into it or should I put something else on?"

Tony's face lit up, "Please put it on!" He smiled. "I love it!"

Within 30 seconds they were singing along to the first song of the film, Tony with a massive grin on his face. Peter was watching him as they drove, he looked so happy. His voice was actually so good! Like… wow.

"Why are you looking at me?" Tony laughed, "It's not my fault I can't sing."

"Shut up, you're a great singer," Peter told him. "I'd buy your CD." He laughed too.

-

About an hour later, Tony and Peter were on a boat out a little from the peer. They were far away enough that they were somewhere quiet. The sky was blue and the sea was calm, Tony had stopped off and bought a ton of food to bring on board. He and Peter were sitting at the bow of the boat, spread out on the deck with food. 

"Can I ask you something?" Tony asked, opening a sandwich box. He was lying back on his side, holding himself up by his elbow. Peter was situated in front of him, cross-legged and attacking a branch of grapes.

"Always." Peter smiled.

"At the dinner table last Friday, you mentioned your parents… and your uncle. Do I really make you feel like that doesn't hurt anymore?"

Peter didn't look as if the question bothered him, in fact, he looked quite calm. 

"Yes." He said. "I meant every word I said. If I'm honest Tony," Peter moved so he was lying on his front, head nearest where Tony was.  "I miss my parents every day. They were so nice and kind. When they went, it was so hard for me, I didn't have any siblings to help either. It was awful. And then Aunt May and Uncle Ben took me in, and everything was okay for a time.

When Ben died, fuck, I became so protective of May. Like if anything happened to her I would go crazy because she's all I had. I cry sometimes." 

Peter decided that being open and honest, that was what he needed to do. Cut himself open and let everything come out, he needed to talk about it and show Tony how safe he felt with him, but it also helped him, because he couldn't talk about this with anyone else. 

"But when I met you, even when you were yelling at me." He stared down at his hands as he picked at his fingers, "Even when I thought you hated me. I felt safe around you. I knew you'd keep me safe, that you only got on at me because you cared. And then we became friends, and your smile just cured me. When you're around I feel like I can accept everything that's happened and look to the future."

When he looked at Tony, he noticed that there were tears in his eyes, threatening to fall down his smooth cheeks.  "I'm so sorry Tony I didn't mean to make you cry, fuck I'm sorry!" He panicked, feeling absolutely awful about himself.

Tony sat up and wiped his eyes. "It's okay, I just, you got to me, Peter." He laughed awkwardly. "Thank you for trusting me with that,"

Peter still looked incredibly worried, it was completely adorable to Tony.  Tony looked like he was going to say something but instead, he closed his mouth again. He wanted to tell Peter that there was a part of him that liked him. He was in love with Pepper, but Peter had this pull to him. 

"Tell me about you," Peter asked. "I want to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?" Tony smirked, picking up a soda and taking a sip.

"Well firstly, let's hear about your past, and then maybe we can plan a future."  Peter didn't mean to be this flirty, but he was spending the day on the sea, in the sun, with the love of his life, sharing a fucking picnic. Flirting should be allowed at this point.

Tony chuckled and sat back, looking out to the waters beside them. "Well, you pretty much know everything. I know Steve sat you down and gave you the Chronicles of Tony Stark, I don't really know what else to say."

Peter desperately wanted Tony to be able to open up to him, tell him everything. He wanted Tony to feel comfortable. "You miss your parents?" He asked.

Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded softly. "I really miss the idea of family." His voice was filled with a melancholy tone. "I sometimes wish things were just normal… that I would have people there forever."

Peter's eyes watched him, feeling every word Tony said. "I know how you feel." He replied.  "I'm really lucky to have May and Happy, but there's still something missing."

The older man nodded. "I thought Pepper would fix it. But I still feel lost. I feel so stupid because I'm supposed to be Iron Man, billionaire, genius, this amazing wonderful man who has everything! But now-" his voice was strained like he was getting angry at himself.  Suddenly it went down again, a sad voice finished off his sentence. "Now I just pretend to be that guy… and Pepper doesn't see through it. I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be."

He felt a warm hand gently lie on top of his. Tony looked up to see Peter sitting closer, but not too close. His face was friendly and supportive, giving him a warm smile. 

"And then there's you…" Tony spoke as if he was having a breakthrough as he was speaking. His brows furrowed as he searched Peter's eyes.

"You never gave up on me. Ever. Even when I yelled at you. Even when I pushed you away. You stayed." 

"I know what it's like when people leave you, Tony, it's shit. I don't want us to ever lose each other." He answered softly. 

"Me neither," Tony whispered. There were a few moments of comfortable silence between them.

Tony was trying to figure Peter out. He hated being open, letting his guard down like this, leaving him vulnerable to someone else, he always ran away from it. But today he just opened like the Mines of Moria and let everything out, and it was easy.  Peter was comforting him, but not to get something from him. Peter was keeping a respectable distance between them and was truly listening to him.

"You confuse me," Tony whispered. Peter had no idea how to take that comment. 

"What about me is confusing?" He took his hand away and picked up his drink, taking a sip.

"I don't understand. I'm a broken old man, and you're… Peter, you're wonderful. You're young and bright and have the world in your hands, but instead of conquering the world you're sitting here listening to me moan about my life."

Peter laughed a little at that comment. When he saw the slight look of hurt on Tony's face he stopped, but his smile remained.  "Tony… there's nowhere else I'd rather be." 

Now he got Tony to open up and see him as someone he could speak to, he needed to find out the dynamic of his and Pepper's relationship. He needed to know if Tony was happy. "Are you in love with Pepper?" He asked blatantly. 

"Of course I am, she's my wife." 

Peter gave him an expression that said,  _ ^really? Somehow I don't believe it^ _

Tony scratched his chin.  "This is what confuses me, Peter because the way you speak of love is so beautiful and poetic, but I've never, ever felt that."

Peter sat up on his knees with a shocked look on his face. His voice slightly elevated.  "Never??? You're Tony Stark you must have dated hundreds of people! You're telling me none of them made you want to cry just thinking about them?"

Tony shook his head, eyes unsure. "Not once."

"I really hope one day, you feel about someone the way I feel about you. It won't fix all your problems, but everything will feel better. You'll be happy."

Tony stood up and sat on the edge of the boat, eating a segment of orange. "Are you happy Peter?"

Peter sat with him and took some orange from him. He swung his legs over the edge and looked out to the sky. "Right now? Or in general?" He ate the piece of orange he had in his hand. 

"Both." 

"Generally, no. When I'm thinking of you I'm happy. Right now? I'm ecstatic.", he shared a warm smile and looked at Tony. Tony watched as the sun shone through his brown curls, his eyes had a sparkle to them. 

Tony moved his hand slowly towards him, moving a curl from his forehead. The second his finger touched Peter's skin, Peter's eyes fell shut and he looked like he was in heaven. This moment was perfect, the scene was set, the feelings were there, and Peter knew Tony felt it too. The older man was about to lean forward and fulfil his promise, but as he did, the waves rocked the boat harshly from side to side, knocking Peter straight off the side and into the sea!

"Peter! Fuck!" Tony shouted out as he hit the water. His heart raced, there was no way he was losing Peter now, not now. They were quite a few miles offshore so it was deep. 

Tony, being the drama queen that he was, didn't even stop to check to see if Peter was okay and swimming, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his T-shirt, jumping into the waves after him, determined to be the one to save him. Tony grabbed a hold of Peter, who was absolutely fine by the way and lead him back to the boat. Pulling him on board and sitting him close to himself. 

Tony grabbed a towel from their bags and wrapped it around Peter, sitting so Peter was between his legs. He pulled the younger man to his chest and dried him up.

"Are you okay? Christ, you must be freezing," he sounded so worried and completely panicked.

"I'm fine, Tony," Peter giggled, he was sitting almost sideways, so when he was pulled close, the side of his face was snuggled into Tony's bare chest. 

"I could have lost you, Pete, you're not allowed to sit on the edge of things again. I mean it. Unless you're in your suit."

The younger man nodded, smelling what was left of the older man's aftershave on his skin. It was heaven. 

"I was fucking terrified! Christ Pete, you’re shivering!" Tony was so relieved that Peter was okay, holding on to him so tightly.

Peter's heart was racing, he could totally look after himself in the water, it's not like he was unskilled in swimming, but the fact that Tony raced in after him to make sure he was safe, melted his tiny little spider heart. 

Peter looked up, curls now wet against his skin, drops of water streaming down his face, shivering slightly. Tony met his gaze, he stopped breathing. Peter looked breathtaking, extremely kissable.  Slowly, and I mean  _ slowly _ , Tony's head moved closer to Peter's. Peter watched him, anticipation building up inside him. He licked his lips when their noses touched, Peter's eyes flickered shut, centimetres away from each other. Their breaths mixing as the moment grew stronger. 

Tony's phone started to ring loudly and vibrate on the floor beside him, making them both snap back into reality. Tony answered it and held it to his ear before watching Peter. 

Peter was looking down, grimacing, he looked hurt. Tony knew how much Peter was looking forward to that kiss, how much he needed it. God, Tony wanted it too. That moment was perfect. Peter checked his phone and walked to the other side of the boat, pressing it to his ear, looking back at Tony to make sure he wasn't listening in.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" May asked him, 

"Yeah sorry, is Happy there?" 

"Oh, uh, sure! You do know I am here to talk to too?" She laughed. 

"I know! It's just, guy stuff." He felt bad but he just wanted to talk to his father about this.

Happy was on the phone within twenty seconds. "Hey Pete, what's wrong?"

"So we nearly kissed and then I fell into the sea and he saved me, we nearly kissed again and his phone went off!"

"Are you hurt? Do you need me to come get you?" He worried.

Peter was very quick to answer. "No, no I'm okay dad honestly, I just need advice. I don't know what to do. I think he likes me but -"

Happy cut him off. "I'll tell you what, don't go to the lab tomorrow. I'm going to plan something for me and him, and I'll get the information we need, sound good?" 

Peter nodded and then realised Happy can't see him through the phone. "Yeah… yeah, that would be good. Thank you"

"No problem! Now do me a favour and be careful, May will literally kill me and Tony if anything bad happens to you." He laughed, but there was a seriousness to his voice.

"Thanks, Dad, I will. I'll see you at home."

They hung up the phone and Peter walked down the ship's steps to meet Tony who was packing up and calling on the captain from below deck. He spun around to look at Peter, a towel still around him and the sweetest face in the world.

"Time to head back Pete, that was Pepper, apparently there is a family function of hers I'm missing."  Peter was disappointed, and his eyes weren't glowing as they did before. 

"Sure." He smiled slightly and started drying himself off.

Tony pulled another towel out and dried himself off from the seawater, not realising that as he stretched, drying his hair, that Peter was staring at him.

_ If he doesn't kiss me soon I'm going to keep throwing myself overboard so he can take off his clothes and save me. _


	4. Agent Happy Reporting For Duty

It was a nice Wednesday morning and Peter was lying around in his underwear and a baggy t-shirt, spread out on the sofa eating a bag of crisps. The TV was playing some sort of cartoon in the background as he watched his phone, waiting for an update from Happy.  Happy had only been gone for half an hour, so he knew it would be a while before he got an update, but his stomach was full of nerves.

He was so glad that his father was on his side, it meant everything to him, considering he never really had people on his side.  Peter thought about his parents for a while, about how much he missed them. But it didn't feel as painful as it used to. Peter thought he should be feeling guilty, but he just didn't because n ow he had May and Happy, and he was so sure that wherever his parents were they would be so thankful he was being looked after and loved.

Crossing his fingers, he hoped that Tony would turn around and confess his undying love for him. But maybe that was just the best-case scenario? The world doesn't usually work that way, but after all the shit he has been through, doesn't he deserve a little magic and happiness? 

-

Happy sat down at their usual table in the back of his and Tony's favorite restaurant. Tony had got there ten minutes before him and was waiting on him to turn up.

"Took you long enough!" Tony grinned, signaling the waiter over for another drink. "I ordered food already."

"Sorry, there was traffic." Happy smiled, "So? How are you?"

"I'm actually really good for some reason," Tony told him, a lovely color on his face as he began to feel really happy. 

Happy noticed how his best friend began to glow like his eyes had lit up.  Happy grinned, knowing exactly who put that smile on his best friend's face. "That's unusual. You're normally just fine or okay, anything good happen lately?"

Tony eyed him up for a moment. He wasn't sure whether to say what he was thinking or not, but Happy was his best friend and if he couldn't talk to him about it, he couldn't talk to anyone.

"You can tell me," Happy told him sincerely.

He received a calm expression from his best friend as he breathed out and took a sip of his drink. "It's probably nothing…" Tony started out. "It's just, I've spent some time with Peter. I probably shouldn't say anything, but remember last Friday?"

He looked to Happy who did his best to look confused and interested. Happy nodded for him to continue.  "When Peter had that outburst, we talked for a while and he told me who it was he loved!"

"... and?" Happy beckoned him.

"What do you think Happy? It's me!" He blurted out.  He paused to get his best friend's reaction. Happy should have gone into acting because he really did look like this was the first time he heard it.

"You're kidding?" He gasped, mouth open, eyes filled with surprise. "Peter's in love with you??"

Tony nodded eagerly, his hand gesturing to explain how huge this all was. "He has this whole illusion that I am this handsome hero who he just can't stop thinking about." He was grinning widely as he got all of this off his chest. 

"How do you feel about it? I would have thought you would freak out and pull away from him?"

"I can't do that Happy, it's not just anyone. It's Peter." He shook his head and moved away so the waiter could place their food down on the table.

"Yeah," Happy nodded, picking up his cutlery. "How do you feel about him?"

Tony laughed as if he had no clue what else to do. "To be honest Happy, I'm so confused. He's so endearing."

"Endearing?" Happy repeated, "Endearing like, you may have feelings for him?"

Tony scoffed. "I can't have feelings for him, I'm married." He chewed his food as he tried to explain his feelings. "It's like he's clouding my mind. I can't think straight, but I'm married and I do love Pepper."

"You do?" Happy sounded skeptical, he obviously didn't believe him. 

"You think I would stay married to someone I don't love?" Tony laughed, eating more of this lunch. 

"How long have we known each other, Tony? I've been by your side, driving you everywhere, sticking by you. We've been best friends forever, so I know you inside out. More than Pepper or Peter does, so tell me something." 

Happy paused to sip his drink and look his best friend straight in the eye. "Why do you laugh more with Peter than you do with her? Why does the day pass faster when you've spent the day with him? Why did you ask Pepper what she sees in you?"

Tony tilted his head to the side, he seemed incredibly stressed. "You know why."

"I know why. But do  _ you _ ?" Happy said matter of factly. It was always obvious to him, and it really got to him that people didn't realize how observant he was. Happy knew everything about everything because of one thing, he was a friendly man with a friendly face. People told him everything and he never broke their trust. 

Since he spent so much of his time helping others, he managed to see the things behind the mask. The look in their eyes, the tone of their voices. He could tell lies and read between the lines.  That's what always made him such a good friend. 

"And just what are you implying?" Tony grunted. "That I'm sweet on him?" 

He was met with a blank stare, eyebrows raised. There was a moment or two of silence before Tony replied again.

"I'm not sweet on him." He stated.

Happy remained silent, with his face staying still, letting his best friend know that he wasn't buying this bullshit.

"I'm not!!" Tony protested, his voice a little louder than before.

"So explain to me how you've taken him in, become his best friend, worked with him, fought with him, mentored him, taught him, dressed him? It's not like you look at him as though he was your son."

Tony finished off his last bite of food, and placed the cutlery on top of the plate. 

"I could so be looking at him if he were my son!"

"Bullshit!" Happy exclaimed. "That entire statement is bullshit! If you did you'd be angry at me for acting father!"

Tony huffed, sitting back in his chair, rubbing his nose and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked around the room, his eyes searching around for a point to stare at. 

"I. Am. Married." He retorted. "Vows mean something, I'm not the kind of person to just forget them."

"You're right, you're not. But Peter is a good man, with a pure soul and he  _ loves _ you. Truly loves you. And you can be defensive all you want Tony, I'm not buying it. You can't act like you care about him and then not do anything."

Happy was beginning to get a little irritated. He was torn between two people he loved, his best friend and his son. Both Tony and Peter meant everything to him, and it physically pained him that they were both in pain and in love. 

His best friend should be coming first, knowing him longer. But now he was promoted to father, to a man who didn't trust easy, found it hard to let people in… that meant something to him. Peter's hope was put on him, and he wasn't going to let his family down, now he finally had one of his own.

"What do you know Happy?" Tony questioned bluntly. 

He hated lying to Tony. "All I know is my kid is probably waiting by the phone waiting for a text from you. That you don't know what you want, and he probably thinks you're going to pick him."

"He told you about yesterday didn't he? That was you on the phone?"

Happy twisted his face and sighed. "Yeah that was me, he needed advice. He thinks you like him too. You have to stop playing with his feelings if you don't want him."

Tony was taken back, "Are you talking to me as my best friend or my employee?" There was an attitude in his voice.

"I'm speaking as Peter's dad." He said plainly. "I'm speaking as someone who gives a shit about you and your heart, and my kid's. You have to sort your head out." Happy placed his cutlery on the table and finished his drink in one sip.

"Wow." Tony's eyes were burning a hole in the table in front of him. 

"Tony, I love you. You're my best friend. But I swear to god if you break Peter's heart I will be fucking angry at you for a long time. He has had enough of people being there for him, and then ripping his heart apart. Don't play with him. Please, I'm asking you as your best friend… don't make him feel like there is a future when there isn't."

-

When Peter's phone lit up and vibrated on the table, he jumped up and checked it. 

**Dad (HH) - ** _ 'Will be home soon, got a lot to tell you. I think you'll be proud. Need anything from the shop?' _

**PP - ** _ 'Yay! Thanks dad, you're the best. Can you bring home some junk food?'  _

**Dad (HH) - ** _ 'On it. See you in ten.' _

-

Happy came through the door 12 and a half minutes later. Peter knew this because he watched the clock in the kitchen and counted the seconds. When he did, he dropped a bag of treats on the table with his keys and sat down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table. Peter snatched the bag up and opened it up, pulling some sweets out. 

"Spill!" Peter demanded as he perched on a seat across from him, bringing the bag with him.

"You won't believe this!" Happy smiled. "He pretty much told me that he has some sort of crush on you, he just doesn't quite understand it yet."

Peter's face brightened up, his entire face had happiness written all over it. He bit down on his lip, face going red.  "Oh my god, oh my god really? That's insane! So what he… he likes me?" 

Happy laughed, "Yeah he does. But he keeps saying 'I'm married' like it is an obvious reason to not care about you." He watched as Peter began to bite his nails. 

"Also, I may have laid on the father card with Tony…" Happy admitted, opening the bag of junk and pulling out some chocolate. He opened the bar and ate some, before handing some to Peter.

"What?? What did you say?" Happy thought Peter was going to be angry or upset with him, but instead, Peter seemed sort of happy about it.

"I told him that if he breaks your heart he's toast." He admitted as he shrugged. "I may have also said that he needs to stop dragging you along if he isn't going to choose you so I told him to make his mind up."  Happy was sure that Peter was going to kill him, but instead, his son seemed to be even happier.

"Dad you're a genius!" He jumped out of his seat. "Do you know what this means? Now he is either going to chose me, or pull away and pine after me!" He was pacing back and forth in the room, barely able to contain his excitement. 

"He would definitely miss you." Happy confirmed. "It's going to kill him."

Peter grinned. "He'll be mine in no time."

Happy was stuffing his face with chocolate as he carried on discussing their plan. "I think it's time to cash in that promise kid, the kiss."

  
  
  
  



	5. What do you want to do?

Peter was already in the lab when Tony walked in. He was working away on updating his suit because he managed to tear it. If Tony asks, it's because he was in a battle, but in reality, he and Happy spent the best part of an hour at opposite sides of the room holding each end to give Peter a reason to be in the lab today.

Peter was minding his own business, for the most part. He knew Tony was going to walk in any second now, and he made sure he looked damned good. He was wearing tight black jeans that fit him perfectly and a nice blue vest top. He looked incredible.  He intently watched what he was doing as he heard the sound of footsteps come closer, making sure to straighten his back to give Tony a good view. Legs open, a tongue trailing over his bottom lip as the door opened.

All he heard from Tony was a deep breath out. Peter's lips turned in a half-smile, he was obviously affected by his presence. Tony walked towards his desk and sat down, and to start with it looked like he was going to do some work. He opened the laptop and then turned around in his seat to watch Peter.

Peter could feel his eyes on him and he loved it. He decided to keep playing. As he finished programming the update, he let his hands drop down to his thighs. Stroking them a few times, he moved one hand to move through his hair and licked his lips again slowly. 

"Stop," Tony spoke quietly. 

Peter slowly looked up at him with a grin trying not to break out. "Stop?"

"Yeah. Stop." Tony confirmed. He cleared his throat and rubbed his nose. His eyes had been trailing over Peter's body, but he had to stop now. He looked back at his laptop. 

"I need to fix my suit, Tony, I'm not just leaving it like this."

Silence. 

"But I could always leave it like this and get myself killed?" Peter suggested.

"No, it's fine. You carry on." Tony grunted, he should have turned back to actually do some work but this last week had been a disaster. 

That wasn't what he wanted Peter to stop doing. He wanted Peter to stop being so damned irresistible! So attractive and innocent and sweet and perfect and loving! But Tony did promise Happy he wasn't going to get Peter's hopes up, not if he had no clue what he wanted.

Instead of working, he thought about Peter. Instead of date night with Pepper, he thought about Peter. Instead of dreaming about happiness with Pepper… you can guess it. He dreamed about Peter.

It had been confusing him. He continued to analyze Peter as he analysed himself.  A long time ago, when Tony was younger he realized he liked men. The first person he fell for was an older man, one that looked after him. They went dancing and clubbing together but he never felt that in love feeling.  Growing up, Tony had been with many men. There were ones who loved him and there were ones who used him. He had to grow up fast in all aspects and he had to decide what he wanted to be. When he met Pepper, he felt like they were connected, and he thought he fell in love.

Later on, he realized what it was between them both. But it was too late. They were already married when he understood that he and Pepper were platonic soulmates. She was the person he connected with, who matched him and understood him, but she didn't feed his soul.

And then this brat flew into his life on his stupid spider webs and decided he was going to spend years trying to get into his life. Peter crawled into his group of friends, his group of superheroes, his best friend's family and now his own fucking dreams.

Peter was a good looking man. There was no disputing it. And was he the type of man Tony usually went for? No. Tony tended to go for people like… well, like him. But nothing ever worked out with any of them so maybe it was time for a change?

Tony watched Peter as he licked his lips. He thought about what it would be like for his lips to trace Peter's instead. 

He shouldn't have thought about it. Because now he can't stop. He was thinking about those beautiful pink lips, how they would feel against his. He had never gone for a younger man before, which scared him a little.

Tony imagined how soft Peter's skin would be, how sweet his moans would be. Peter always said his name in the sweetest way, like he was too nervous not to use 'Mr. Stark'. That man had respect for Tony that nobody did, gosh he didn't even respect himself that much.  Maybe he could have something more with Peter? But he didn't want to jump at this on a whim. He needed to know whether he could get from Peter what he had been looking for his entire life. Love.  That's all he wanted. He looked for it in partners, in apparent family members, in the press and the public. He spent forever trying to fight for his place in a family. Tony eventually did find his family, The Avengers, but there was still a hole left to fill. 

Maybe spiderwebs could help his poor broken soul pull itself back together?

"You're watching me." Peter smiled softly.

Tony blinked, pulling himself out of the trance. "Sorry.", he cleared his throat before spinning around in his chair to pretend to work. 

Peter wasn't buying it, he knew Tony was thinking hard about things. He didn't want to push him, but he needed to go somewhere with this.

"I missed you yesterday," Peter admitted.

"I know," Tony spoke softly, knowing that now Peter had stopped working and had his eyes on him. "I missed you too." 

He could practically hear the relief and joy radiating from across the room. That made him feel quite happy.  Shit. Happy. What would Happy say about all this? 

Tony didn't want to pull away from Peter. That was NOT an option. Those years when Peter was dead was the worst possible thing that could have happened to him, and he is not going through the pain of losing that boy again. 

Now he had the pain of having to figure out who he is, what he wants and how the fuck he was going to justify any of this.

"How's your work coming along Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "It's not. My mind's not in the right place for work just now, it's impossible to work with all this going on."

Peter was concerned, of course, he was, he didn't mean for any of this to affect him in any way. Now he dropped the flirting act, there wasn't any time for it. If Tony was doubting his work, then there was something more in his head that was ailing him and he needed a friend. Peter got up and moved his seat to the edge of Tony's desk. 

"Talk to me." He requested. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tony chuckled and flicked his eyes up at Peter's, seeing a beautiful caring look in his eyes and a reassuring smile.

"It's… it's stupid." Tony shook his head, "It's just a lot to process." When he saw that glint in Peter's eyes he realized how easy it was to talk to him, just be open.

"You can tell me anything, Tony." He told him in a tender voice. "I won't use it against you."

Tony leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I love Pepper. But I'm not in love with her." 

Peter mimicked him and sat back too, his eyebrows raised a little in surprise. "How come it's taken you so long to realize that?"

"I guess I've just been looking for that thing that was taken away from me. A family. Like you, I guess. But you're always so… so kind and happy. You're the most optimistic guy I know, how?"

Peter let his shoulders drop a little as he changed his gaze from the table to Tony. "I do seem that way don't I?"

"Truth is…" he continued. "I have always tried to treat people in this world the way I want them to treat me. If I'm nice to people then they treat me like I'm family. I was fortunate enough to have Aunt May after everything… whose more like a mum to me. And now I have a dad too. You don't find family Tony, family finds you."

Tony felt a lump in his throat, he was jealous that the kid had something he didn't, the one thing he always wanted. But if anyone deserved it, it was Peter.

"You're young, and everything has worked out for you in the end. I've lived a lot longer and still not got my happy ending. Maybe… maybe I don't get one." He felt his throat tightening up. He HATED being vulnerable and he most certainly did not want to cry. Peter could sense what was happening and pulled his chair to sit right beside him, leaning over and resting his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"You do get one Tony. You deserve love. I really want that for you."

Tony hung his arm around Peter's back, holding him in place as they half cuddled, both staring at the blank open laptop in front of them.

"Me too."

-

Later on in the day, Tony made them a late lunch and they sat at the table together, across from each other. Tony was actually really good at cooking, not that he ever had much of a chance. It was about four pm. 

"If you still don't want to work today Tony, I have an idea to get your mind off it?" Peter suggested. He was sure Tony would say no, but he was remembering the list that Happy gave him, and he was sure one of them would work.

Tony shot him a questioning look, "It depends on what it is." 

Peter giggled and ate some more of what was in his bowl. He swallowed before he spoke again.  "It's a surprise, you have to trust me." He grinned.

"If it's somewhere public I'm going to be stalked for photographs, you know that right?" Tony laughed as he ate. 

Peter shook his head. "Trust me, you'll love it." He gave Tony a sweet smile, that obviously shot right to his heart and clouded his judgment making him say;  "Okay, what time are we heading out?" 

Tony loved surprises. No one really ever tried to surprise him anymore which he hated. He loved the idea that someone put effort into doing something with him, planning something especially to make him happy, that was such a good feeling.  He was always able to do surprises for other people, but no one ever took the hint for him. Tony was able to get himself what he wanted, when he wanted, so it was pretty hard to surprise him. He was excited to see what Peter had in store.

"We are going at ten tonight."

Tony nearly spat out his drink. "Ten? I meant something to pass the day!" 

Peter batted his eyelashes and tilted his head. "Please Tony? You won't regret it I promise."

Tony couldn't help but feel like he was falling into a stupid infatuation with the man. Peter was adorable. 

"Fine, ten o'clock. What am I wearing?" 

Peter suddenly looked really excited. "Can I chose your clothes??" A huge grin across his face. 

Tony shook his head smiling like he wanted to laugh. He knew Peter wasn't going to stand down. "Fine, you pick the clothes, the night, whatever. But if it's shit I'm not bringing you to the zoo again for a year." He laughed.

Peter pretended to be offended for a second before he calmed down again, a smile still spread on his face as he continued to eat. 

"That's a deal. What are we going to do in the meantime?" Tony finished his food and stood up to bring his bowl to the sink. 

"Well, I'll need to go home and grab a shower, get ready. Then I'll come back, pick your clothes for you and then we can head out?" He suggested, finishing his food and following Tony's lead.

Tony agreed this was going to be a fun night.


	6. Dance For Me Iron Man

Peter arrived back at Tony's penthouse for six-thirty. When he turned up, Tony was intensely reading a book in his armchair. He looked absolutely adorable. Peter stood and watched him for a minute, admiring how the light from the window shone against his face.  Tony licked his lips and turned the page, looking up and noticing that Peter was standing there.  Peter was leaning against the wall, wearing a sweet smile.

"How long have you been there?" Tony asked softly, looking rather amused.

"Just for a minute or so." He replied. "I didn't want to interrupt you." 

As Peter walked in further, he put his largely filled bag on the sofa. 

"Is that what you're wearing?" Tony asked, pointing at his attire. 

Peter shook his head and laughed. "No, I have it in my bag. Let's go find you something to wear!" He grinned, holding his hand out to pull Tony up to stand.

Tony closed his book and took Peter's hand. Both of them felt a beam of electricity waved through them, Peter's hand was soft and warm. It felt amazing in Tony's hand.

Tony let go and walked out the room. "Follow me," They walked down the hallway to Tony's bedroom and walked in. Peter paused for a second, breathing in and trying to keep his excitement in. He was going to be inside the bedroom of Tony fucking Stark. Were they going to have sex? No. But, this was the room that Tony had sex in. The one where he would lie nake, sweating, touching himself. And to be in the presence of such a place was exciting to him. 

The room itself was huge, there was a lot of bookshelves around the room and a large bed in the middle. Tony had a walk-in wardrobe on the other side and a large TV on the wall opposite his bed. 

"Everything I wear is in there!" Tony pointed at the door to the closet. He jumped onto the bed and lay across it horizontally, lying on his side. 

"This place is huge!" Peter exclaimed, opening the door and walking in. He disappeared inside as Tony watched him.

For some reason this made him feel extremely self-conscious. It was just his clothes, it wasn't like he was letting Peter into a weird room filled with kinky apparatus, but he still felt completely awkward. Peter skipped out a few moments later with a large pile of clothes. He was grinning as he dropped them at the end of Tony's bed. 

"Okay Iron Man, time to try them on."

Peter left the room and came back with a pair of scissors. Tony laughed, sitting up on the bed as he looked through the clothes that Peter picked. 

"Jeans?" He looked rather amused. "Skinny jeans?" 

"Yeah and I'm gonna cut them. Try them on!" 

"No no no, you're not cutting up my jeans." Tony stood up, holding out his finger. "There's no way."

Peter stood there with a smug look on his face. "Tony, you said I can decide. Plus, you have like twenty pairs of them."

Tony gave in and handed them over to Peter. "Fine." He sighed. "What am I wearing on the top half?"

Peter sat down on the bed and cut holes in the legs of Tony's jeans. "A vest top." He said. "I've picked out your hottest ones." 

Tony was about to take off his shirt, hesitating for a second. Should he get changed in front of Peter? Would that be appropriate considering the nearly almosts between them?

"Time's running out Tony, get changed." Peter smiled as he continued to cut. He wasn't looking up at Tony, so he assumed it wouldn't be that awkward. Tony walked over where Peter's back was to him and pulled off his shirt. He then started to flick through the tops that Peter had laid out. Peter dropped the scissors on the floor, making Tony's head look up to him. Peter's eyes were watching him through the mirror on the wall. His eyes were wide and his lips were open.

"Uhh… sorry," he scrambled to pick the scissors up and perched on the bed again. Slowly he turned his head and watched out of the corner of his eye. 

Tony's body was outstanding. He looked so strong and buff, his muscles flexing as he tried on a shirt. Those big strong arms that were around him the other day, he longed for them again.  Peter didn't care anymore, Tony knew he liked him. He knew Peter loved him! So it's not going to be too weird for him to sit and watch.  Tony took off the shirt he was wearing and tried another one on. This one was white and looked beyond amazing on him. Peter's mouth watered as Tony turned to look at him. 

"This one?" 

Peter nodded, he felt like if he spoke it could come out as a squeak. He threw over the trousers and watched in anticipation. 

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Are you going to watch me?" He asked in a humorous tone.

Peter opened his mouth, completely embarrassed. "I… uh… if you'll let me?" His face was completely red now. What an embarrassment.  Tony chuckled and undid the button of his trousers, dropping them down to the floor.  Peter's mouth hung open. 

"Uhh on second thought…" Peter croaked. "I'm gonna wait outside…" his eyes were glued to Tony's package as he got up and edged towards the door. 

"I uh… I'm gonna get dressed… in the bathroom." He opened the door and had a last look over Tony's chiseled body. "That's… that's where I'll be… uh."

His eyes caught Tony's gaze. Tony looked awfully amused as Peter embarrassed himself walking out the door.  Peter raced to his bag and then back to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face. Holy fuck. That was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Tony's legs were beautiful. 

Tony could literally crush him to death with his thighs and he would thank him. All he wanted to do was fall to the ground and kiss every single piece of beautiful skin he could.  Peter had to teach himself to breathe again. He had to stop thinking about it or he was going to have to wank off before they left.  Peter hurried up and got changed into his outfit. He was wearing black jeans and a long-sleeved mesh crop top and a small crop top with an iron man design on it. 

When he walked out, he walked straight into Tony. 

"Oh sorry, wow," Peter said, taking a few steps back. His eyes took in every inch of Tony. 

"This okay Pete?" Tony asked him.

"Uh… more than okay."

\---

When they arrived at the venue before they got out of the car Peter handed him a mask. 

"What's this for?" Tony laughed, holding up a spiderman plastic mask. 

"You'll need it. Trust me."

As they got to the door, Tony took the mask off to be allowed in and put it on again. Peter put his on too, he had an Iron Man mask. 

Turns out the place was a dance club, but not just any dance club, that would be too boring. This club was an Avengers-themed all-night party, with a DJ and everyone dressed up in different avengers attire. Tony was worried, to begin with, that his reactor was going to shine bright and everyone would know it was him, but there were at least 30 other people around with blue lights shining from their shirts.  Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him through the room to the bar. "Get us a drink," he smiled as he spoke in Tony's ear. 

Tony ordered two drinks as the music was loudly playing in the background. Peter leaned on the bar beside him, watching as everyone danced. There was a huge muscled man painted in green twerking in the middle of the dancefloor. 

Tony handed him a drink and turned to him.  "Here you go," Peter took it and drank it down in one sip. Tony watched him and sipped at his drink. 

"Are you okay?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah!" Peter smiled. "Hurry up and drink we are going to dance!" 

Tony grimaced for a moment and looked around the room. "Okay," he smiled, finishing his drink and setting it on the bar. "But only for you." 

When he turned around someone dressed as Spiderman was wedging between him and Peter. 

"Hey sexy," the man said, Tony was wearing his mask, so they couldn't see it was him. Thank go.

"Hey," Tony replied coldly, moving his head to try to see Peter on the other side.

"You come here with anyone?" The man questioned, trailing a finger over Tony's shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Tony stated. His eyes not lingering on the man. He knew he would be hit on, he always is. Whether they know it's him or not, but he didn't want the off-brand Spiderman. He found himself lusting for the real thing.

"What do you say you ditch him and come home with me?" 

"Shove off," Peter interrupted, pulling the man backward and pushing him out of the way. "He's mine!" 

The man dressed as spiderman turned to Peter.  "And who are you? There's no way a twink like you could get him?" 

Peter squared up to him. "I said shove off my man or else." He ordered him, his eyes were filled with anger.  'Spiderman' threw his hands up as if to say  _ 'whatever' _ and walked away. 

Peter turned to Tony and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dancefloor.

"That was kinda hot Pete," Tony muttered in Peter's ear as the approached the mass of dancing people. Peter blushed.  Peter started to dance along to the music and moved his hips, watching Tony as he looked rather awkward. 

"You're hot." Peter replied, "Sorry about the whole possessive thing."

"Are you kidding Peter?" Tony chuckled, "That was the hottest thing you've done today." He looked around awkwardly at the crowd of people around him.

"Relax Tony, no one knows it's you. Just dance." 

Peter pulled Tony closer by the hips and pressed against him. Tony's breath hitched, being so close to Peter was a bad idea. But he was here, and they had masks on so they couldn't kiss. Tony began to move to the music too, he put his arms around Peter's waist and danced against him.  The younger man's hands wrapped around Tony's neck as they moved their hips against each other. Their bodies were inches apart as Peter let his fingers play with Tony's hair at the back. 

Peter was feeling extremely confident, he let his hands go wild over the older man. He felt amazing, every little bit of Tony felt amazing. He moved his hands up and down his body. Tony's pulse was racing. Peter's hands felt amazing against his body. Each movement was making him feel more and more aroused. He shouldn't have let himself be here, he was married. 

For the best part of half an hour, they danced around the dance floor. Tony took Peter's hand in his and spun him around, both of them laughing as they tore up the dancefloor. The dancing Hulk twerked all night and everyone was having the best time. Tony bought them both another two drinks each, which didn't affect him that much but affected Peter more. 

After a while, they were sitting at the bar as Peter giggled, leaning against Tony's chest. His hand was feeling Tony's strong arms as he looked at them in awe.

"You've had enough Pete," Tony laughed, his arm wrapped around his body loosely. 

"Of you or of the drink?" He grinned, his face was so close to Tony's. He pulled his own mask off and left it on the counter. Peter's face was flushed and in a happy daze.

"Of the drink." Tony smiled back. "Come on, let's get out of here,"

He pulled Peter through the room and out the side door, back to where it was quiet. Except now it was freezing cold. Tony put his arm around Peter again as they walked towards the taxi rank. 

"Did you like the club then?" Peter asked, pulling in closer to Tony. 

"It was fun, definitely a surprise. I don't usually dance." He laughed in reply.

"You looked like you were having fun!" A tipsy Peter exclaimed. "You looked reeeeeaally good." 

Tony chuckled. "Did I? Oh my god!" Something took his attention and he walked fast towards someone in front of him. 

The woman ahead of them was out with her dogs, one of them was absolutely tiny.  Tony crouched down and started to cuddle them. He took his mask off and kissed one of them. Peter laughed as he watched the dogs climb over Tony and give him kisses.  Peter knelt down too and let them climb all over him too. 

Tony was talking to the dogs in a high voice as they jumped on him. "Hello gorgeous, aren't you adorable? Yes you are… you are so cute, thank you, thank you for your kisses, yes, thank you, I love you." 

Peter laughed and watched him. Tony hadn't been anywhere near this attractive to him before today, which is saying something because he was the most attractive person Peter had ever known. When the woman pulled the dogs away, Peter stood up and watched as Tony stood up too.

Tony's face was ecstatic, a happy grin on his face. His eyes were dilated from the alcohol, the dancing, the wonderful feelings in his heart and over his body. Peter smiled at him, licking over his bottom lip. He had no idea what was going to happen now, but he wanted so badly to touch Tony. Tony made a move, stepping into Peter's space, bodies close together. His eyes looked over Peter's face, 

"I want to cash in my promise Peter. Is that okay?" He whispered, he bit his bottom lip. 

Peter was speechless, he was looking forward to this moment for so long now. He let his fingers gently touch Tony's face, tracing his jaw and touching his hair. 

He nodded softly and smiled. "I'd be heartbroken if you didn't," he replied softly.

Tony shouldn't do this, but a promise was a promise… and fuck it he wanted to. He desperately wanted to. He tilted his head, slowly moving towards Peter, watching his eyes.  Their quivering breaths mixing together as their eyes fell shut. Tony pressed his warm whiskey tasting lips against Peter's moist plump ones.

Peter's heart combusted, his body filled up with the best feeling he had ever had. His lips moved softly against Tony's, hands tenderly caressing Tony's jaw. Peter tilted his head as a soft moan left his throat, pressing into it a little more. Tony's hands were on his back, pressing them together. Tony wasn't able to understand why, but this was the best he had felt in the longest time. He should have kissed Peter in the bedroom the other Friday, so he had known what he would be missing if he waited that long 

Peter opened his mouth as Tony softly licked his lips, letting Tony's tongue enter his mouth. He tasted amazing, this moment should never end. Tony pulled at him harder, moving his lips a little faster, nibbling at Peter's lips. It was impossible to tell who pulled away first, both of their breathing getting in the way. Foreheads against each other, eyes closed, bodies still pressed together as they tried to regain their breathing. 

"Oh babe," Tony whispered. "That was amazing." 

Peter smiled and rubbed their noses together.  "You could say that again." He giggled, "Can I kiss you again?"

Tony chuckled and moved forward, kissing him again but this time with more passion.  Peter was nearly knocked off his feet, smiling into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Tony dropped Peter off at his door. After the kissing, which lasted for quite a while, ended they hailed a cab to Peter's apartment. As they entered the building, Tony entwined their fingers together. They didn't say anything as they walked up the stairs to his front door. They lingered there for a few moments. Peter was standing extremely close to Tony, one hand still holding his and the other was holding his own neck. He looked completely adorable, wearing the most endearing smile. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Instead he just stared at Tony. 

Tony smiled, "Do you have any idea how adorable you are right now?"

Peter bit his lip. "Tony Stark thinks I'm adorable." He grinned. "Can I kiss you again?"

Tony chuckled. "We don't have to ask every time you know," he moved the brown curls from Peter's forehead. 

"I know, I just… fuck I needed a second to prepare." He moved forward and pressed his lips softly against Tony's. This kiss was shorter, sweet and soft. 

When Tony pulled away he watched as Peter stood there, eyes shut and a grin on his face. "Goodnight Peter, I'll call you soon." 

Peter opened the door and stood there watching Tony walk down the stairs. "Goodnight Tony."

As Peter closed the door to his apartment, he stood there and smiled. Finally. He knew what heaven felt like. He tasted the eternal fire inside Tony and craved more. It's been years, years that he has pined after that man. And now Peter kissed him, twice outside the club, the entire car ride home and then again at the door. In the car they sat in the back, Tony leaning over him, hands holding his hips as they snogged. It was utter bliss! Tony kissed him dirty, tiny moans escaping their lips. Nothing was better than the way Tony's body felt against his, he was so strong, so tender. 

Peter locked the door and turned around. 

"And just where the hell do you think you've been all night?" May was standing in the kitchen in her dressing gown, arms folded and looking incredibly angry.

"Hey… uh so, I'm sorry I didn't text -" 

Happy walked through and stood near them both. "You alright kid? What happened?" It was apparent they had been up worrying about him for a while now.

Peter grinned at Happy, "He kissed me!" 

Happy's face changed from worried to fucking excited. "HE DID?" Happy exclaimed, a massive grin plastered over his face. He was completely and purely happy for him.

"Who kissed you?" May questioned, but she wasn't heard. 

Peter jumped up and down and then hugged Happy, who hugged him back. They laughed.

"I'm so happy for you I can't believe he kissed you!"

"He did and it was amazing!" Peter moved back and looked at his father. "It was like magic and he totally likes me back he said I was adorable!"

"Who kissed you Peter?" May insisted, she was desperate to know who was keeping her boy out this late at night. 

Peter and Happy faced her, both grinning like idiots. "Tony!" Peter told her. "Tony Stark kissed me!"

May's mouth was open and she looked incredibly angry. "You kissed a married man! Are you kidding me Peter? I couldn't care less if you were gay and started dating all the surviving members of Queen but a married man! That poor woman!" 

Peter worriedly looked to Happy and then back to her. "Uhm, I didn't kiss him May, he chose to kiss me… and anyway… he isn't in love with her."

"That's not for you to say!" May was furious, hurt that her men were okay with hurting a poor woman like that.

"And you knew?" She turned to Happy. "You encouraged this? Is this what you've been chattering about behind my back?"

Happy sighed and scratched his head. "I did. I'm sorry. I don't support cheating May but Peter was in love, and I know Tony. Tony likes him too - I was just trying to be a supportive father figure." He sounded quite sad as he spoke, he knew he was in the wrong, but he did it for the right reasons. 

May closed her eyes and took a breath in. "I understand Happy, but you lied to me, you could have told me what was going on."

"I roped him into it!" Peter spoke up, "He didn't have a choice!" 

May looked between them both. "I love both of you so much. But I can't bare to look at you both right now. Pepper is my friend." She seemed incredibly disappointed. 

"Am I sleeping on the sofa?" Happy asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

May paused for a second. "No, come on. I'm angry at you but I can't sleep without you." She held out her hand for him to take and they walked back through to the bedroom. 

Peter should be upset that his mother figure was disappointed in him. But god this night couldn't get any better.  As Peter cuddled into his pillow that night he received a text before he fell asleep.

**TS** **\- **_"I miss you already Peter. Sleep well, thinking of you."_

  
  


**PP - ** _ " I miss you too. Thinking of you too Tony. I always do." _

\---

Tony walked back into his apartment and fell asleep in the guest bedroom. He couldn't face Pepper. He didn't want to see her right now, did he feel guilty? A little. But he wanted to lie in his bed and think about Peter. He lay back and closed his eyes and thought about the moment before they kissed for the first time.

Peter looked so attractive, so innocent but yet filled with a fire. There was something in his eyes that made him yearn. When their lips touched it was electric, he felt it through his entire body. A want, a need, a desire.  Tony felt butterflies fill up his stomach, his heart raced faster than it ever did before. He felt truly happy that night, truly happy. 

He forgot he was Iron Man, even though there were people dressed up like him everywhere. He forgot about Pepper, forgot about the world. Tony didn't even need to think. He forgot that there were pieces of his heart missing, dark places in his soul.

In the car Peter's skin felt amazing. He let his hands feel the skin around the younger man's stomach. It was soft and completely gorgeous. Peter's lips tasted better than anyone else's, the moment their mouths touched, Tony knew that he didn't ever want to kiss anyone else. 

What else could that mouth do? Tony let himself dream. Peter's mouth before him, looking up at him with those fiery eyes. He wanted this as much as Tony did, he would watch as Peter inched down, talking all of his dick in his mouth. 

Tony palmed himself under the covers, thinking about Peter in that way was incredibly arousing. He dreamed about Pete's warm mouth sucking him down hard, tongue doing wonders on his shaft.  His flesh went warm, hips moving slightly ad he took his hard cock in his hands. 

_ I wonder what Peter's hands feel like… what his mouth feels like… oh god what his ass feels like. _

Tony pumped his fist fast, images of Peter in his head. He tilted his head back, arching his back as he moaned. His dick was pulsing, precum slipping out and dripping down his hand.

"Oh, oh, oh…" he moaned, "Fuck Peter… Peter… ohhhh," he pumped harder, squeezing his hand as he neared his orgasm.

He pictured bending Peter over, taking his firm and wonderful ass in his hands. What sort of noises would Peter make? Would he scream out Tony's name? Oh god he hoped so. 

"Fuck Peter!" He moaned, cuming over his stomach. "Fuck Peter that was a good orgasm." He smiled, sighing. Tony could not wait for the real thing. 

He drifted off to sleep quite quickly, and carried on dreaming about his man.

\---

The next day Pepper woke him up with a kiss to the forehead. Tony opened his eyes tried to get used to the light. He groaned as he moved over in the bed, seeing Pepper standing up by the door.

"How drunk did you get last night darling?" She asked him.

"Not enough." He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He stood up and followed Pepper into the kitchen, before standing to watch her prepare their breakfasts. 

"Did you have a good night babe?" She asked him, a happy tone in her voice. 

"It was the best night I've had in a long time." He admitted, shrugging as he perched on the stool. He had to tell her. If Tony kept this to himself for long then three people would be hurt. And if he didn't do anything straight away, he would lose the respect of his best friend.

"I'm glad." Pepper smiled as she carried on making food for them both.

"Pepper…" he started off. "Pepper I think we need to talk.

Pepper turned around and placed the utensil down on the counter. "About what love?"

"About us." Tony cleared his throat. "Are you happy? Like genuinely happy with me?"

She was extremely confused, her eyebrows downcast as she tried to figure him out.  "Yes, I am happy. But I'm getting the sense you're not."

Tony tilted his head and wiped his eyes. "Pepper, I think I'm gay. Like full on gay." He closed his eyes as he got this off his chest. 

Pepper stayed silent, trying to process all this information. "But… you married me." It wasn't a question, she needed him to remember that and explain that.

"I know." His voice was quiet. "And I love you… but I'm not IN love with you. I thought I was but… I've recently found someone who I could love… someone who makes me feel things I didn't know existed."

Pepper leaned on the counter, although she had tears in her eyes she gave him an understanding smile. "Tell me about him."

Tony smiled, resting his head in his hands, a dreamy facial expression on his face. "I don't yearn for a family when I'm with him. It doesn't matter to me anymore… he feels like family. I don't know Pepper, it's recent, and it's fast and it's probably an unstable choice. But I truly miss him right now."

Pepper held out her hand to his and squeezed it. She sensed that her husband wanted to cry, it was a huge thing to admit. This entire conversation was deeply hard for both parties.

"You were with him last night?"

Tony nodded. "We didn't sleep together… I haven't slept with him. It was just a night out, but it changed things. It's been changing for a while now, I just didn't realize it until recently.  I think I'm falling in love with him."

She nodded, clenching her jaw. "Make sure he isn't going to use you for your money or fame. Being on the arm of an Avenger has its perks." She told him.

Tony chuckled and shook his head, listening to her. He knew she had more to say.

"And if he breaks your heart I'll kill him. He needs to know how to deal with your panic attacks, and of course he has to know the business if he's going to be a part of it by proxy, that is if you're planning on getting married.

"Woah," Tony spoke up. "Slow down, breathe! Don't worry okay. He is a good guy, he isn't interested in my fame and money. He likes me! In fact… he loves me. For me. My awful moods, my smugness, even when I can't speak because I'm so upset.",

Pepper nodded. "Then I support you." She concluded, her voice was extremely saddened, but she knew sexuality wasn't a thing you can just change or switch. This was who he was, and who was she to argue what his heart ultimately desired? She loved him, which is why she was being so supportive. 

"You don't hate me?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked him in the eye. "I don't hate you." She smiled. "I just want you to feel complete… if this guy can do that for you then…" she stood up and pulled off her wedding rings. Placing them on the table in front of Tony, a tear fell from her eye. 

"Just promise me that he will look after you." 

Tony nodded, holding onto her hand and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "Thank you Pepper. Thank you so much."


	8. Hurricane May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May isn't happy and the angst is here

Peter woke up to overhear the first fight that May and Happy have had. She was storming about the apartment, arguing with him as he tried to say his piece. The first thing Peter felt was guilt. This was all his fault, and if he didn't act like such a poor excuse for a teenager, Happy wouldn't have felt like it's his place to step in. No matter how close he and Happy had been he shouldn't have had to put his relationship on the line for him. 

Happy had done so much for him and now it was his turn to jump in and save his father. Peter jumped up and left his bedroom to find Happy leaning his back against the counter in the kitchen, looking completely defeated. He could tell how much he adored May, and now this was all his fault. 

"It's not just that Happy! I'm actually DISAPPOINTED!" She exclaimed, her face red with anger and her voice completely angry. 

Peter's eyes switched between them both. "May, stop, come on be angry at me, don't take this out on him!" He begged. 

May spun around and looked at him, raising her hand to point at him. "And you! You have become this kid that I don't know anymore! Kissing married men who are old enough to be your father!" She accused him.

"He actually kissed me-"

"And what? You think that's okay? He is MARRIED!" 

May was completely upset and heartbroken. The only two men in her life, the people who she loved most teamed together behind her back and helped to break her friend's heart! She didn't even want to look at them.

"Honey, please listen to me, we didn't mean -"

"Mean what?" She snapped. "Mean to try and break up someone's marriage? Vows are important, they mean everything to people. And now what? You think that cheating is okay? If we get married are you gonna leave me for some young thing?!?!?"

Peter's mouth gaped open and eyes wide with shock.  "May what the hell?" He spoke back in anger. Happy stayed silent, looking down at the floor. Peter couldn't bear to see his father like that.

"He doesn't deserve that! Happy was just helping me if you want someone to yell at or hate, scream at me!" His voice was strained.

"I will yell at you, Peter. I will NOT have  _ MY SON _ having an affair with a married man! So from now on, you are NOT allowed near Mr. Stark again!" 

"Give me your phone!" She shouted at him, hand out waiting for it. Peter felt shakey as he placed his phone in her hands. She pocketed it.

Peter felt a rush of emotions. Firstly he was slightly touched by the fact that May just referred to him as her son for the first time, which meant everything to him. But never allowed to see Tony? That was something he couldn't do. A rush of pain raced through his body, that was the worst thing anyone has ever said. Who was she to control his love? How the hell could he survive with no Tony in his life?  He wanted to speak up and protest but his eyes started to well up. Happy didn't even have time to think before he started speaking.

"May, honey, now that's ridiculous! They can't just stop seeing each other!"

"Ridiculous? Do you know what's ridiculous? You wanting our boy to just be strung along like some kind of side piece! I will NOT STAND FOR THIS!" 

Happy stood up, he really didn't want to be arguing with her, but he felt strongly about this.  Peter knew that Tony would never treat him like that, that all these words were coming out of her caring about him, but they still hurt to hear!

"Listen to me! Tony likes Peter too okay? He won't treat Peter like shit, it would kill him to do that! If you'd just wait for a while, you would see that!"

May's jaw was clenched as she breathed through her nose. "One of my best friends got cheated on by the love of her life and I AM THE ONLY ONE upset about this?? I can't look at you," 

May stormed through to her room and appeared moments later with a bag. Happy began to panic, what the fuck was she doing? He was sweating, trying not to let himself cry when his eyes fell on the bag. Was this relationship over? This was the best relationship he has ever had and he couldn't lose her over this!

"Please," he started to sob, embarrassed at the fact that Peter was about to see him cry for the first time. "Please don't kick me out, please May… I love you."

May paused and looked at him. "I'm not kicking you out." She said sadly. She hated to see him like this, but she was so hurt she needed some time away. "I'll see you in a few days. I'm going to a hotel to calm down." She spun around to look at Peter. 

"You are NOT to see that man, I mean it. I will be calling him and telling him to stay the fuck away from you. I will not be losing my best friend over this!"

Peter couldn't help himself but start to cry, "But I love him…" he covered his face with his hands as he sobbed.

"No Peter. You don't, and you know what else hurts? The fact that you used to ALWAYS speak to me when you needed advice or help, and after everything, you couldn't even talk to me! You went to someone else! I thought…" she was tearing up too now, making Peter sob even more. "I thought I was like a mother to you Peter."

May turned to look at Happy again. "I'll see you in a few days. Make sure you both eat." With that she left the apartment and slammed the door behind her, leaving two extremely speechless men behind.

Peter waited a second before he went over and put his hand on his dad's arm. "Don't worry, she doesn't usually hold a grudge long." He said softly. He had no idea whether he was telling the truth or not, but he didn't know what to say. Peter leaned into him and gave him a hug. 

"Thanks, son, I hope so. How about you? Think she's serious about this whole 'not seeing Tony' thing?"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. "I think she is. I really hope this fades too. I need him, dad," a tear fell down his cheek. 

Happy put his arm around his boy. "I know Peter, I know."

\-----

Tony was in the lab when he got the phone call from May. He didn't think anything of it when he answered the call.

"Hey May, how are you?" 

"Don't 'how are you' me Mr. Stark. I heard about your little kissing party with my boy last night and I am NOT happy about it. How dare you act out on a bad marriage by using my son as your mistress!"

_ Woah. Okay. _ Tony thought, he was quite taken aback by everything May just yelled at him. He didn't know what to address first!

"I'm sorry you're unhappy, but if you'd let me explain… I'm sure you would understand -"

"No!" She cut him off. She had been doing that a lot today. "You are to stay away from him, do you hear me? Stay the fuck away from him unless it's business and then you can speak to me first. Do you understand?"

Tony breathed out heavily, his head bowing downwards. "May I -"

"Do you understand?" She reiterated herself.

"Yes." Tony nodded. "I take it you're with him now?" He sighed, his heart feeling like a nail had just been hammered into his heart.

"No, I'm not. He knows I'm telling you this, but you need to understand that I'm trying to protect my son. I don't want him to be hurt!" Her voice wasn't as angry now, she was slightly more genuine. 

Tony took a moment before he answered, he knew Peter wasn't going to follow her rules. They were too close now. Too close to be torn apart.

"I trusted you, Tony," May told him. "You were my friend, but you've hurt so many people. And don't even try to contact him, I have his phone."

Tony stayed silent. He could explain himself but what's the point? She was too angry to hear anything or try to understand. There was no chance that May would even pretend to care what he had to say right now.

"Just tell him something for me?" He spoke quietly. "If that's okay?"

"What is it?"

Tony took a breathe in, sighing heavily and leaning back in his chair. There was a moment where he felt there was a lump in his throat.  "Just tell him that I miss him. That I missed him as soon as I left him and I'll never stop missing him." His voice broke at the last bit. For fear of crying, he hung up the phone.

There he was, sitting in his lab, head in his hands and sobbing. Why the fuck did this hurt him so much? He knew this wouldn't last, he knew that Peter would always find a way to see him.  But what if Peter listened to her? What if he never got to see Peter again? How the hell was he supposed to get through this? 

He JUST realized he is in love for the first time in his life. Fireworks explosions, confetti everywhere, crying when he thinks about him, missing him when he isn't there, forgetting the past while with him, kind of love. In love. In desire. In want. For this beautiful angel of a man, who loved him back. 

They had to get through this. Peter's death didn't stop them. Tony's death didn't stop them. But could Aunt May? 

\---

It was a few hours later now and Peter and Happy were on the couch watching Happy's cheesy romantic comedies. Both of them felt lost and devastated. One mistake of not including her at the start and they had both fucked up their own hearts. 

"I can't believe she took my phone." he sniffed, eyes stuck on the edge of the TV. He couldn't even watch the movie, his head just went back to Tony.  "I miss his voice." He added.

Happy shouldn't really do this. He knew he could get into deeper trouble now, that if May knew… fuck it. Why should four hearts be broken when he can try and bring it down to two?

"Peter…" he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and handed it to the boy.

"She didn't say I couldn't call him. Go call him on my phone."


	9. When May's Away

Peter held the phone to his ear, nervously shaking as he awaited Tony to answer the phone. He knew that he could get into trouble for this, but May was away and there was no way to find out. 

"Hello?" Tony sounded like he had been crying, making Peter's heart feel like it was being torn apart.

"Tony?" His innocent voice spoke softly. 

"Peter?" Tony's tone of voice was hopeful now. "Hey, what are you doing calling me? You're going to get into so much trouble." 

Peter could hear the smile in Tony's voice. Suddenly he felt at ease, his panic drifting away.  "I don't care, I missed your voice. Are you okay?" He leaned against the counter in the kitchen, wishing he could be speaking to Tony face to face instead of over the phone.

"I missed your voice too. I miss you a lot." Tony had love in his voice, with a tone of melancholy mixed in. 

"I miss you too, so much. I can't stop thinking about kissing you, it was the best moment of my life." Peter was blushing, he finally got to be open and honest with Tony now.

Tony chuckled. "Same for me Peter. I have some news for you Sunshine, guess what?" 

"What?" Peter had the cutest smile crawl over his face, nerves in his stomach as he hoped that Tony was going to confess his feelings for him.

"I left Pepper." 

Peter's eyes widened in shock, his entire body nearly started jumping on the spot. Like electric had just shocked him. His heart was pounding hard. This was the best possible news he could have heard today, Tony left his wife because he wanted to be with him? 

"You… you left her?!?" The biggest grin on his face, he bit down on his lip to try and keep his excitement down. "For me?" He added on.

"For you," Tony confirmed. "That kiss was perfect Peter. I can't believe the moment I get to be with you, I lose you again." 

"May is away for a few days. I have to see you, please can I see you?" Peter questioned, missing Tony's face, his voice, the way he smells. 

"Are you sure? You might get yelled at. We may get pulled apart even more." He warned the younger man, he didn't want Peter to change his mind but he needed him to remember the consequences. 

"I am sure Tony. She can try all she wants, but there's no way she is going to stop me from seeing you."

Tony's mood elevated, that man truly did love him. The thought of being able to see Peter again brought pure joy into his heart. "I'm so glad you said that Pete, how are you feeling after yesterday?"

"Honestly? I've never been this happy in my life. You have been the only thing on my mind." Peter tilted his head and thought back to yesterday. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

Tony had his eyes closed and leaned back in his chair as he listened to what Peter was saying. He had no words for the gratitude he felt for the love that Peter had for him. "You're a really good kisser Sunshine," Tony replied softly. "I thought about it all night, the moment Pepper woke me up I knew I had to end it with her."

"Wait a second… you left your wife for me… does this mean you… you like me back?"

Tony burst into laughter, chuckling into the phone. "Would I leave my wife if I didn't like you back?"

Peter giggled along with him. "I mean… no, but I just wanted to hear it."

"Well, Peter Benjamin Parker, I like you very much. And I have thought about you a lot recently." 

Peter was speechless, that statement meant so much to him. He was sure that he was blushing so hard that Tony could tell through his voice. "You have?" His innocent voice answered.

"Mmhm." Tony licked his lips. He spoke softly and slowly. "I have always found you adorable. This man who I had a connection to and couldn't figure out why… and then at the dinner party. My heart fluttered when you told me how you felt. You were right when you said you love me more… and then when you fell overboard, it terrified me." Tony admitted. 

"I really wanted to kiss you on that boat," Peter confessed. "I had hoped that that was going to be the day."

"I wanted to kiss you too." The older of the two smiled. "And when you came into the lab looking amazing, I could have taken you right there."

Was that too far? Did he move to fast with a little sexual conversation? He had hoped not. 

"Why didn't you?" Peter smirked. "Why do you think I dressed like that?"

Tony laughed down the phone. "I knew it!" He told him. "I knew you were flirting with me!"

"I've been flirting with you since I was 15 but thanks for noticing." Peter giggled in the most attractive way, sending a wave of joy over Tony.

"Peter you make me feel alive, I can be outside your place in ten minutes." 

Peter could hear Tony fumble with his keys in the background. "I'll be waiting." The younger man bit down on his lip. "Hurry up, I miss you."

"I'll see you really soon Sunshine." 

As soon as they hung up the phone, Tony raced down to his car and Peter went to tell Happy all about it.

"Dad!" Peter hopped onto the sofa, making Happy jump. 

"Jesus kid, one phone call it's like you're a whole new person!" He laughed, turning to face him. "What did he say? Was he happy to hear from you?"

There was something in Peter's face that told him whatever it was, was good news. Peter's eyes were filled with happiness and excitement like he was still processing everything. 

"I'm so happy dad," he squealed. "He left her. He left her and he is on his way to come see me!"

Happy nearly fell off the couch in surprise. "YOU'RE KIDDING?" Clearly in a state of shock too. 

"No!" Peter was bursting with joy. Peter stood up and paced around the room excitedly. "He wants me… ME!" 

Happy got up on his feet. "I knew it! I fucking knew it - come here!" Happy wrapped his arms around his son. 

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you today," Peter meant it, he did feel bad about leaving Happy alone to wallow in self-pity. 

"Don't worry about me, I'm a grown man. I can handle this, you go and have fun okay?"  His hands rested on Peter's shoulders as he looked him in the eye with an encouraging expression on his face.  "Don't stay out all night, text me from Tony's phone to let me know you're okay and have fun." 

Peter hugged him again and then pulled away to get ready for meeting Tony. He threw on some jeans and his Iron Man crop top from last night. Slipping on his shoes, he watched out the window to wait for Tony.

\------------

May was sitting at the desk in her hotel room scrolling through her laptop. She was still extremely angry with both of them.  It wasn't that she didn't love them. After everything she had been through in her life, to say that she now had a son and a fiance was amazing to her.

Peter was a good man, one that made some questionable choices. May knew he didn't do bad things on purpose, but he never thought about how this particular decision would hurt other people.

Pepper had been like a sister to her, especially recently. She had been there when May's mental health was bad and she needed someone to talk to. Pepper supported her in her relationship and they had so many girly weekends away together - she felt like she could feel Pepper's pain. 

Being cheated on, that was something May knew about. That was the reason she stayed away from men for so long… and then she found Happy. Let's face it, Happy brought her so much love and safety. He made her feel special like she really mattered. And she loves him so much. That was the reason she was so angry, that the only two men in her life couldn't trust her enough to talk to about this. That they would rather team up with each other. 

May knew in her heart Happy would never cheat on her. She knew that. Christ, she felt so guilty for blowing up at him in anger, but that's how she felt at the time. If they are so okay with hurting a woman so much better than herself, surely they would have no problem hurting her.

The moment May left the apartment, she missed both of them, but she couldn't give in. She needed them to know how much they hurt her. She was incredibly bored without them. If she were at home today, her and Happy would be going out for the day. Doing something romantic and fun, but instead, she was looking at articles about being a good mother. 

Peter's phone was sitting on the side. May knew that Peter would be angry at her, but she searched through it anyway. She clicked on his texts.

**TS** \-  _ "I miss you already Peter. Sleep well, thinking of you." _

**PP** \-  _ "I miss you too. Thinking of you too Tony. I always do." _

Okay so maybe Tony did care about Peter. But these texts came from a MARRIED man. Poor Pepper. She scrolled up to other texts between the two of them from ages ago.

**PP - ** _ 'Thanks for letting me go early today, Aunt May loved her birthday present. Thank you for helping me out with the money, I'll make it up to you. I'll tell you about it next time we are in the lab." _

**TS - ** _ 'I'm glad to hear it, don't worry about it. I'm just glad she had a good day. Looking forward to it. Tell her Happy Birthday from me.' _

May smiled. She knew that Peter had had to borrow money for the array of presents she received on her last birthday. The laptop she was using now was one of them and her favorite perfume. She also got a bracelet from him. There was no way he could have afforded it but she assumed it was from Happy's pocket.

It was really sweet Tony cared about Peter that much. She clicked on the photos and found an album labeled  _ 'Tony🥰' _

Each photo was either a selfie of Peter and Tony working, laughing, eating, flying or messing around. There were pictures of Tony when he wasn't looking, not explicit ones, but ones where he was laughing or a large smile on his face. Peter obviously really did love Tony. The age difference worried her a lot. What happens if Peter commits himself and realizes that he wants someone his own age? And then Tony's marriage would have been over and Peter would leave him… and Tony would be alone. 

Or what if Tony and Peter do last, and Peter becomes a widower at a young age? She couldn't watch him go through that.  But was any of that really her decision? Even if she could accept she went a bit too far, there was no way she was giving in after day one. 

When this was over she would have to really try and make it up to them.

\---------

When Tony pulled up outside Peter's building, the first thing he saw was Peter skipping out of the front door. The moment their eyes met, both of them broke out in a huge grin. Tony got out of the car and walked around to meet him.  Peter moved toward him too and looked deep into Tony's eyes, smiling.

"Hey, Sunshine." 

Peter wrapped his arms around him, pressing his body against him. Tony hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. 

"I missed you," Peter smiled into his neck, taking in his aroma. Tony smelled delicious, exactly how he imagined him. He let his eyes fall shut as he didn't want to pull away. 

Tony's arms were laced around his waist. "I missed you too. Come on, let's get out of here." He lightly kissed the top of his head again and let his hands fall down. Tony took Peter's hand in his and walked him to the car, opening the door for him.

"Where are we going?" Peter questioned as he climbed into the car. 

Tony got in too and started the engine. "Where do you want to go?" 

"Your place to make out?" Peter smirked, head leaning on its side so he could watch Tony as they drove.

He watched as a charming grin spread over Tony's face, a sparkle in his eyes. "That sounds perfect."

-

In the penthouse, Tony and Peter were giggling on the couch. Tony was lying down along the length of the sofa, with Peter beside him, head resting on top of his chest and looking up to him. 

"So was it hard? To break up with Pepper?" 

Tony scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "No. Because it meant that I could have you." 

Peter blushed, looking dreamily into his eyes. "And I have you. Finally… After all this time." 

Tony's arm was around Peter, squeezing him tighter against him. "This is so crazy." He smiled. "Come here."  Peter lifted himself up and moved his leg over Tony. Their bodies were lying against each other, feeling every movement as they breathed. Peter's face hovered over Tony's.

"Wow," Tony whispered as he peered up, taking in every inch of his face. His fingers delicately touched Peter's face, moving his brown curls from his forehead. 

"What?" Peter giggled. "What is it?" 

Tony breathed out as he trailed his tongue over his bottom lip. "You. You're so beautiful Peter… I've always noticed it but now it's different. You're perfect." 

He watched as Peter's face reddened even more. Those big brown eyes staring straight into his soul. "Maybe it's because now you like me too?" 

"Like you? No Peter… I don't like you." He furrowed his eyebrows, pretending to be serious. Peter cocked his head, knowing Tony was joking.

"You don't?" He sounded offended as he kept on smiling. 

"I love you sunshine." 

Peter's eyes welled up with tears as he couldn't tear his gaze away. "You do? You really do?" His voice wavered. Peter felt a greater joy than he ever thought could be possible, his entire body just wanting to melt right there. 

"I do Peter." Tony's hand rested on Peter's jaw.

"I love you too." Peter whispered, a tear falling off his cheek and onto Tony. He lowered his head until their lips were but centimeters apart. 

Their hot quivering breaths mixed together as their eyes were locked together. Peter's heart went a million miles a second, yes they had kissed before, but now this was more intimate. They were alone and free.  Tony licked his lips, anticipation rising throughout his body. Peter looked so attractive, so kissable.

Peter admired Tony's face, the one he had seen so many times, but never in this lighting. Tony looked at him with desire, with love and admiration. He had imagined it a thousand times before, but the reality was so much better.  The devilishly handsome man eagerly awaiting him to make a move.

Letting his eyes fall shut, Peter closed the distance between them. Their hearts raced as they let themselves get lost in the kiss. Lovingly, their lips danced against each other. Peter moaned softly as Tony opened his mouth, letting their tongues explore each other. 

One of Tony's hands was slowly making its way through Peter's hair, as the other arm was still around Peter, keeping him close.  Tony moaned as Peter pressed into him, feeling the younger man's erection against his stomach. Tony leaned up and caught him in a dirty kiss, moving his lips faster against Peter's.

"Fuck," Peter moaned into the kiss, wanting to smile as his hands grabbed onto Tony's shirt.  Peter thrust up against Tony, feeling that the older man was becoming aroused too. 

"Oh Peter…" Tony groaned as he pulled back from the kiss, "You taste so good." 

Peter was flushed, his eyes filled with arousal and lust. Tony knew he wanted to have sex now, and christ he wanted to too. But for some reason, it didn't feel like it was the right time.

"We should slow it down Sunshine." He smiled. 

"Why?" Peter gave him puppy dog eyes, tilting his head slightly and looking down at Tony's lips.

"Because I want this to be perfect. Have you ever done this before?",

Peter shook his head. "Not once, but I really want to." 

Tony chuckled, letting his hands roam over Peter slowly, his heart beating fast.  "That's why we have to wait babe. Let's do this right. Candles… wine… music. I want your first time to be the best night of your life." 

Peter could not have a more in love expression on his face. "I'd love that Tony, but you know that the only thing that makes it perfect is because it's with you right?"  Tony leaned up and pressed a soft, short kiss to Peter's gorgeous lips. 

"I know Sunshine." 


	10. Time for a Heart to Heart

Peter got home at 9 pm, skipping through the door like a lovesick teenager. He had the best day with Tony and he wished he never had to leave. Peter finally got to see what Tony was like in a romantic situation, and he was not disappointed. It was everything he had dreamed it would be and more. Tony was charming and sweet, full of compliments and tender touches. Stark looked at Peter like he really saw him. Instead of looking right through him, he admired the younger man. And Peter lapped up every single moment. He loved the fact that Tony wanted their first time to be special, it made him feel like he was the most important person in the world. 

Tony drove him home and waited outside until he was in the building before he drove away, which Peter thought was absolutely adorable. As he walked into the apartment, he stopped to watch his father.  Happy at this moment was slowly pacing around the room with the phone to his ear. 

"Please call me back, I miss you. I'm going to work tonight but I'll have my phone on me the whole time. I love you." He sighed as he ended the message and put his phone back into his pocket. 

"Oh hey Pete," he smiled as he noticed the younger man looking at him in sympathy. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Peter questioned him. He walked over to the fridge to grab himself a drink.

Happy was obviously not okay, but he didn't want to burden his son with that. "Yes, I'm fine. Tell me about your day," he changed the subject as he sat on a stool by the counter. 

Peter opened his drink took a sip. "You sure you wanna hear it? I don't want to rub my happiness in your face." 

Happy laughed as he checked his phone and placed it on the table. "I'm just glad one of us is happy. Tell me all about it, but spare the intimate stuff."

Peter grinned and leaned forward on the counter, looking down at his can.  "Well," he began. "We cuddled up on the sofa and get lost in each other's eyes." He blushed. Peter was bright red as he thought about his boyfriend.

"Tony told me he loves me! And he calls me sunshine, which just makes me so happy. And you know what he said before I got out the car?"

Happy half smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"He said he was going to do everything to prove himself to May!" Peter looked at his father. "Isn't that crazy? Like he is actually serious about me and wants us to work!"

Happy chuckled and nodded. "That's brilliant Pete, I'm happy for you both. Ask him to put in a good word for me?" He asked. 

Peter tilted his head and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Things are going to be fine dad, I feel it." 

\---

Happy drove up to Stark Industries in his suit, waiting for Tony to jump in. He was only alone with his thoughts for three minutes before his boss opened the door. Instead of getting in behind him, he got in the passenger seat. 

Happy looked at him with confusion as he turned on the ignition. "Are you okay?" He asked him as he fastened his seatbelt. 

Tony looked overly cheerful, a giant beam on his face, "More than okay. How about you?"

The driver sighed deeply and started to drive down the road. "Can't complain I guess."

Tony reached into his pocket and grabbed out a packet of gum, opening it and putting a piece in his hand. He offered some to his best friend before he continued to talk. "You were right."

Happy nearly choked at hearing that, "I've never heard you say that before," He smiled as he turned down the next street. "What was I right about?"

"About the other day, when you said I liked Peter. I do. And I left Pepper." He watched Happy's face for some sort of reaction, not realizing he already knew. Happy did look over the moon for him, he was so proud to see two people he cared deeply about finally get their happiness. And to know he was had helped them get to that stage, made him feel a little big-headed and very big-hearted,

"I won't lie to you Tony, I know. Peter tells me everything, and I couldn't be more excited for you too." Happy told his best friend. 

Tony chuckled and looked out the window as he pulled out his phone. "How much have you had to do with this Hap?" 

Happy shook his head, "More than you'd think. But it's got me in a lot of trouble."

"I know." Tony sympathized with him. "Peter explained about May's outburst. I'm really sorry, I feel like it's my fault." He felt horrible for what he had unknowingly done to his best friend's relationship. Stark knew that Happy wasn't usually the type of man to fall in love, and it killed him to know that something he did or didn't do was the reason his best friend was sad. 

"There's no one to blame but myself, I just wanted to see you both happy. I like Pepper, but there wasn't anything between you. I knew you both loved each other before Peter told me and before you you even realized. I'm just glad that I've managed to help my son, christ I hope he's still my son after all this." Happy sounded completely deflated. Tony could feel how much Happy missed May and it was gut-wrenching to hear. 

"I wouldn't worry." Tony tried to comfort him. "If I can get May to accept me as Peter's partner, then things will be fine between you. I'm sure of it."

Happy didn't look too convinced, he pulled up outside Tony's destination. "Do you need me to pick you up afterward?" 

"Nope, your job is to go out and get May something nice. Put it on my card, get her whatever you want." He pulled out his card and handed it to him. Tony opened the door and started to get out, pausing for a moment before he made his closing statement to the conversation.

"I bet you anything she misses you just as much as you miss her. She'd be crazy not to. I'll see you later." 

Tony left the car leaving Happy feeling extremely touched, and a little happier than before.

\---

May was sitting at the bar of the hotel as she sipped down the house cocktail. She had just checked the voice message from Happy and was staring at her phone debating whether or not to call him. She didn't sleep last night at all.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" A familiar voice spoke behind her. She blinked for a second and sighed heavily before she put her drink down on the bar. 

"Sure, Tony. Take a seat."

Tony joined her, sitting on a stool and ordering himself a drink. "I'll have whatever she's having." He said to the barman. 

"Right up sir." The barman replied as be began to make it. 

"What are you doing here?" May asked him, she faced inwards, not looking up to see Tony.

"I actually came to talk to you. About Peter." He cleared his throat as he shifted in his chair. "I'd like to ask your permission to date him."

May scoffed and took a sip of her drink. She spun around in her chair and looked him dead in the eyes. "Date Peter? I don't know if you have forgotten but you are married to my best friend."

Stark raised his eyebrows and smiled politely. "Actually we broke up." 

May gaped her mouth open, she was utterly astonished. "Please don't tell me Peter broke up your marriage, Pepper will never forgive me!" 

"No, don't worry, let me explain," Tony nodded at the barman and thanked him before he took his first sip. "I'm gay."

She didn't believe him, and she wore that on her face. How in the world was Tony Stark a gay man? He is… uh… was married to Pepper for a long time. And they seemed so happy!

"You're gay?" She sounded judgy. May had absolutely no problem with gay people, and if Tony was gay then she would accept him and be happy for him. But it just didn't add up.

"You don't believe me." He summed up. "That's what I thought you'd say. But hear me out, Pepper was the only woman I loved, but I didn't realize until recently that I wasn't IN love with her, that it was just a strong platonic love. I'd have missed out on the real thing if I stayed with her. I never knew what true love was until… you know, Peter."

May was staring at him, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes unsure and her mouth slightly open as if she didn't know what to say. So he does love Peter. "He's young enough to be your son." Was all she could say. And she was right. He really was. 

Tony licked his lips and turned to face the bar, watching his glass. "I know." May noticed how he looked like his heart was hurting

"I know he's young and I feel bad about that. But he is a consenting adult, and I would never do anything horrible to him." Tony looked up at her so she could see the honesty in his face.

"I don't want him to lose out on his life, and I wouldn't even consider going forward with these feelings if he didn't love me back. And he does."

May nodded in agreement. "I know he does. You've been his celebrity crush forever. From the moment you actually met, he has never stopped talking about you." She pulled Peter's phone out of her bag and handed it to Tony. 

Tony slowly took it from her and flicked it on, seeing that he was on the lock screen. She watched as his face brightened up and his eyes glistened. A grin crawled onto his face. 

"But Tony… what if you find someone else and you realize that Peter's too young for you? I don't want my kid to come home crying, and what about all the things he still has to do in his life? Nothing's ever been normal Tony. You know that I just want him to be happy." 

Tony could tell how much she cared about him. No matter how much Tony loved Peter, May loved him more and she was only trying to protect him, which he had to respect.

"We want the same thing May. I will never stop trying to make him happy. I want him to feel loved and respected… have a great life where he can grow and be whoever he wants. If he wants to travel the world or get a million degrees, I want to be the one beside him while he does that. Cheering him on and getting to be the one he loves."

They were both silent for a few moments as May tried to process everything. It turns out that Tony had more to say than he planned. He stared at the phone with a glint in his eye as he thought about Peter.

"Last week he told me how much he sees you as his mother. That he would go crazy if anything bad ever happened to you. He loves you so much, and that's why I am determined to prove myself to you. Because we both love him. And he loves us. We get to be the people who see every side of him. Peter has made me feel something I never thought I could." 

He took a sip of his drink and sat up, looking at her. She had tears in her eyes.  Tony thought a lighthearted compliment might be appropriate at this point, to try and lighten up the mood. "Now, I already have his father's approval. What will it take for me to get his mother's?" 

May laughed slightly and let herself smile. "I just need to know what your intentions are. That's all, oh and you could give Happy a raise." She saw the opportunity and she took it. 

Tony chuckled as he looked at her and drank more of his drink. "Deal." He put his hand out to shake hers. After shaking hands, he told her his intentions. 

"I want to date him. Give him everything he wants, make him laugh when he wants to cry. I want him to eventually move in with me, spend his nights eating the food I make for him. I want to take him all over the world and marry him. Is that okay?" Tony was nervous, that was a lot of intentions he had, and he didn't realize until now.

Christ he actually did want to marry him. Imagine being able to say that Peter Parker was his husband? That would be, as Peter would say, insane. Tony forced himself to move his look back to May. She hadn't said anything but she looked quite pleased with his 

May asked him one last question. "Do you think he will forgive me?"

Tony grinned, he had won her over. That was all he needed because without her blessing there would be no way he and Peter could work. He didn't want to pull them away from each other.  But May seemed to understand it a little more, and accepted that Tony was serious about him.  And hopefully now, Happy wouldn't have to sit around and sulk in self-pity anymore.

"You know he will," Tony replied honestly. "I don't think he is even that mad at you, he's just upset."

May smiled and picked up her drink, holding it up for Tony to cheers. They clinked their glasses together and finished their drinks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so sickeningly sweet you'll get diabetes. Get your insulin ready.   
Also, there's some funny awkwardness,
> 
> It's wholesome af, next chapter will be S M U T

May was excited to be coming home. She missed her men so much and now that she and Tony had discussed what was going on between them, she felt a lot more secure about it. Mr. Stark seemed to really want a relationship with her son, and Peter obviously wanted him back.  The moment she walked in, she instantly felt happier. Peter was napping on the sofa with a book open on his chest. May smiled at him as she noticed he fell asleep reading one of her romance books.

Peter was her baby, he always was and he always will be. When she looked at him, she still saw the tiny little boy who came to live with her. He was so shy and timid, and for a while, she was terrified he would never be happy. 

In his first month there, he spent the entire time in his bedroom isolating himself. For the longest time, she tried to get him to open up. Eventually, as Peter got older they became like best friends, and May was there when he first saw Tony Stark on the TV. He had the biggest grin on his face.  She knew right then that Peter was going to be okay, suddenly he was wanting to learn things and study, opening himself up and becoming more extroverted. It's like he wanted to be like Tony.

And then when the whole "I am Iron Man" thing came out, Peter was obsessed. 

She crouched down beside him. Peter was sleeping sweetly, and it tugged at her heartstrings. He was no longer a kid, but a man. A man who had always wanted her to be happy, to protect her. He supported her first real relationship after Ben died, and it was time for her to support him.  Both of them had a chance to mend their hearts, and finally both be happy. And they would always have each other, they were the only real family they had. 

"Honey?" She whispered as she put a hand on his shoulder. May took the book away and rested it on the table. "Honey wake up,"

Peter groaned and opened his eyes. "Wha?" He rubbed them and sat up, realizing it was her. She had prepared a speech, but she never got a chance to apologize. 

"Mum! You're home!" He pulled her into his arms and dug his face into her neck, a massive smile on his face.

May was so relieved that she felt like crying, that was the first time he actually called her mum and it felt amazing to hear. She held onto him tightly and closed her eyes, squeezing him. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch." 

Peter pulled back and shook his head. "You weren't, you were just looking out for me and your best friend, I understand."

May teared up with happiness, a smile on her face. "You do? I'm so glad. Peter, listen," she wiped a tear from her cheek and fixed his hair. 

"If you want to be with Tony then you go be with Tony, he loves you, and I think he is going to look after you."

"Really?" Peter was surprised at her sudden change of heart. "But the other day you said I couldn't see him?"

She pulled his phone out of her bag and handed it to him. "I was wrong. I know you love him, and he loves you too. Go call him." 

Peter beamed and took the phone before hugging her again. "Thanks, mum," he jumped up from the couch to go to his room. 

"Oh, wheres Happy?" May asked after him.

"In your room," Peter replied before he started to dial. 

May felt nervous, she was going to apologize to him and hopefully, he wouldn't be angry at her. Not that he has ever been angry at her before.  She walked towards the open door and leaned against the frame. 

Happy was sitting on the bed with his back to her, staring down at his phone. He was hovering over the call button, debating whether to call her or not.  Her phone was on silent in her bag, so it didn't ring when he did call. Happy held it to his ear and waited for the tone. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Hey May, uh. I was just calling because I miss you. I really miss you. I'm sorry about everything, please forgive me. I've made sure Peter's been eating. For once in my life, I don't have that much of an appetite. Crazy right? Anyway. Call me back, I miss you. I love you, May."

He sighed and hung up the phone, hanging his head down as he thought about her.

"I love you too teddy bear." May lovingly said from behind him. 

Happy shot up and turned around, he looked miserable with a hint of hope in his eyes. "Pumpkin?" 

May stepped into the room and dropped her bag on the floor. "I'm sorry," she confessed. A small smile on her face, she had missed him so much. "I couldn't sleep without you."

Happy took a step forward and picked her up, pulling her into his arms and spinning her around. "Me neither." He grinned.

-

Back in Peter's room, he was waiting for Tony to answer the phone. It rang three times before he answered. His heart was racing, not there was nothing stopping them from being together. He wanted to see Tony as soon as possible.

"Hey beautiful," Tony's gorgeous voice answered the phone, immediately making Peter feel like melting onto the floor.

"May's home!" Peter exclaimed. "Did you have something to do with it?" He giggled. 

"Well, I did drive her here. Look outside."

Peter raced to the window and looked down to see Tony leaning against the door of his car, phone to his ear and looking up to Peter's window.  Peter smirked, blushed and waved. "You look so handsome today." He told him over the phone.

"Do you feel like spending the day together?" Tony suggested, keeping eye contact. 

"What about spending the night together?" Peter giggled, leaning on the windowsill and biting his lip.

"You sure you want to?" Tony grinned up at him. "It's a big step, you need to be ready."

"I'm so fucking ready Tony. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Peter smiled widely. "Are you ready?"

Tony's attractive laugh came over the phone, "You bet Pete. Go back a bag, let May know and I'll meet you down here when you're ready."

"Really?" Peter squealed, standing up, "Yay! Okay, I'll see you in a minute. I love you." 

"I love you too, Pete." 

Peter hung up the phone and moved from the window getting his stuff together.

-

"He called you mum?" Happy beamed. "That's so great, we are almost like an actual family now!"

"I know!!" May replied. "This has worked out so much better than I could have hoped for!"

Happy stood up and went to the cupboard to get the present he bought for her. As he hid it behind his back, she spoke again. "Before I forget, I got you a raise!"

"You did?" Happy asked, "You didn't have to," He walked over to sit beside her. "But thank you Pumpkin," He kissed her cheek.

"Close your eyes." Happy told her as he held a bag in his hands. May did as she was told and waited to be given the present. 

"Okay, here you go." Happy placed the gift bag in her hands and she opened it, squealing with delight. 

She peered into the bag and pulled out a big jewelry box. As she opened it she gasped, there was a necklace inside. It was a beautiful silver necklace with gemstones.  "Oh my goood, Happy this is beautiful! You didn't have to!" She grinned as she took it out the box to out on. 

"And there's more," Happy smiled, facing her as they sat on the bed.

"More?" She laughed as he helped her put it on her by moving her hair. 

"What do you say after we get married we find ourselves our dream home?" 

"Seriously?" May laughed, her face lighting up.

"Yeah! Do you want to?" 

"I'd love to!" She cried. As they embarked, there was a knock on the bedroom door. They looked over to see Peter standing there with his coat and bag on. 

"Uh, sorry for interrupting… I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out. I'll be out all night." He grinned.  May and Happy looked at each other with a knowing look and smirked. Happy raised his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. 

"Okay Peter," May smiled as she looked at him. "That's fine with me, but your father's going to have a little talk with you first." She got up and laughed in Happy's direction. He wanted to protest but he knew he would lose. 

She looked Peter in the eyes and gave him a hug. "Good luck boys," she laughed again as she walked out the room. 

There was an awkward silence between them as they refused to make eye contact. Peter walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window to see Tony waiting for him.

"The sooner you two talk the sooner you can leave!" May called through as she put on the kettle.

Happy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Okay Pete, listen up." 

Peter wanted to laugh, this entire idea of Happy giving him the father-son talk was incredibly hilarious to him. He turned to pay attention to what he had to say. 

"I take it you know about the ins and outs of things… fuck why did I word it like that?" He wanted to hit himself in the head whilst Peter tried not to burst into hysterics. 

Peter nodded his head. "For the most part."

"And you understand the difference between sex with a man and a woman?"

"Yep." Peter bit his lip to stop him laughing.

Happy tried to rapidly think about how the hell he was going to word this.  "So you know that it's really important you're safe, like protection and lube. Promise me you'll look after yourself."

"Yeah… Yeah, I will." The laughter stopped, it was a big and important thing.

"And Uhm. Look you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I know Tony will look after you, but… fuck this is awkward. Just make sure it's something you really want. Go at your own pace and uh, you're allowed to say no."

Peter listened to what his father had to tell him. He knew he wanted it, he had wanted it for ages. But having everything said out loud to him was helpful, it was comforting to know that people cared about him this much to tell him all of this.

Peter didn't really know what to say. "Thanks, Dad," he stared at the floor.

"You nervous?" Happy asked him.

Peter nodded. "Yeah… but like good nervous? I think it's good because it's someone I love who loves me… and he wants to make things special."

Happy nodded. "Good. Just remember that if you need me and May we will be here, so if you need to be picked up I'll make sure I don't drink." 

"I think I'll be okay dad. You don't need to, I'll be okay. But I appreciate it." He stood up and slowly made his way to the door. 

Before he left the room he turned back to the man. 

"Thank you. For everything. From the moment we met, even when you ignored me, you were looking out for me. I'm glad you're joining the family." He smiled warmly at him before heading back out of the room. 

May said goodbye to Peter as he raced down the stairs. She turned to see Happy standing beside her, "I love you."

\---

Peter ran down the stairs and out the door. He paused when he saw his boyfriend notice him. A grin appeared on his face, with the most loving and excited look in his eyes.  Peter couldn't feel happier than at this moment. Tony held out his arms.

"Come on then gorgeous, I've missed you."

The younger man raced forward and fell into Tony's arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed you too."


	12. I Need Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this 6044 word erotic and adoring sex scene. It's the longest, sweetest chapter I have ever written.  
Please comment

Tonight was the night. 

The night where dos become uno. 

Every second that passed was a second closer to the eruption that was their love and they couldn't be more excited. 

In all their trials and tribulations, their adventures, loss, anger, sadness and happiness this was always the thing on Peter's mind. It was never just sex in his head. It was about the person. Tony Stark. Iron Man. That man was his hero, his idol, the most beautifully created god ever to walk this earth. His touch was electric, his kiss was sugary sweet and his eyes were the only thing he ever wanted to look at again. Tonight was going to change his life forever.

Tony was the man of everyone's dreams, but Peter was the one who was getting to spend time with him, kiss him, look after him and spend his life with him. How insane was that? He was the one that the greatest mind alive decided to love. Crazy. 

Tony was going to rock his world, but he was terrified he wouldn't be good enough for him.  Peter hadn't done this before, and if he was honest, he wasn't too comfortable with his own body. No one had ever seen him naked in a sexual light before, and he was so self-conscious. 

In his own mind, he wasn't pretty. He didn't see himself as sexually attractive, Peter hoped to god that Tony thought that he was.  Tony was an older, muscley man, who looked like the king of sex gods. And Peter felt like he looked pale and skinny in comparison. He was worried he wouldn't be enough, and that scared him.

In the car, it felt so normal, except Peter's hand was placed on Tony's knee, tracing circles with his finger. 

"Do you know how happy I am that we are finally together?" Tony asked, a smile in his voice. As he spoke he could see Peter light up in the corner of his eye. 

"I'm happy too, Tony." He squeezed Tony's leg slightly, "I'm really happy."

"Listen, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tony pulled into his parking spot. "I'm not expecting anything."

Peter felt a sense of safety with Tony. The man had a respect for him, that he never knew you could get from a partner. Everyone his age were in broken relationships, changing weekly and arguing all the time.  But this one was going to be different, this was going to be a relationship where they took care of each other. 

"I appreciate that Tony. But I have spent so long dreaming about touching you, I don't know if I can cope much longer."

Tony let out a low chuckle, "You are so dirty Pete. Come on, let's go inside." 

The two of them made their way up to the penthouse, nerves were flying around inside of them.

Now, Tony, he had done this before. He had seen more action than Captain Jack Harkness, and he was damned good at it. He knew Peter was inexperienced and that he wouldn't last long, but they could work on that, work up to something amazing.  He had never slept with someone so young before, well, apart from when he was that age. Tony was worried that Peter would chicken out and never want it, that they would be one of those couples that one was afraid to touch the other. 

But Peter seemed like he wanted it, truly. He wanted HIM. Tony couldn't understand how a man so pure, so filled with love and happiness, could want an older greying man like him.  There were hundreds of young, attractive, flexible guys out there that Peter could have for so much longer. But he chose to give his heart to him? Tony was completely amazed that he was the one that got to take care of that big beautiful spider heart.

They reached the penthouse and it suddenly felt very real. They were going to do this, and they had no idea where to start.

Tony cleared his throat, speaking softly. "Listen, I want to make this night the best night of your life." He stood in front of Peter and caressed the small of his back.

Peter hummed in happiness, a sweet smile on his face. He gazed into the older man's eyes.  He breathed in slowly, taking in the beauty before him.

"It's already the best night of my life because I'm with you." He whispered. 

Tony smirked, placing a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead. He spoke slowly and gently, every word said was filled with admiration.

"I'm going to run you a bath Pete, and make everything perfect for you. I want to make you feel very special and loved. Because you are Peter… I love you so much."

Peter was blushing hard, his cheeks bright red. Hearing these words made his heart flutter. 

He had watched so many movies where the two lovers after an hour and a half finally get together, where there was this magical moment. You know the one, where the two people realize that nothing on earth can pull them apart?, That all they ever need or want, no matter what the past, future or present has in store, is each other. 

That was what Peter was feeling right now. That earth-shaking feeling, where nothing can or will ever beat this moment.

"I love you so much too, Tony Stark. I always have. Go run me a bath." He smirked.

Tony kissed his head again and slowly pulled away, making his way to the bathroom. Peter took this time to think about the gravity of all of this. He wondered if it would be as amazing as he dreamed it would be?

Peter kicked off his shoes and settled his bag alongside them. He looked at the penthouse in a whole new way now. Peter wanted to squeal when he realized that if things went well, Tony would ask him to move in and this would all be his. 

What if he decided to move in all his nerdy stuff, and they got into a tiff about where to put it? He knew what he would do. He would bat those eyelashes and appeal to Tony's heart, making him melt and let him have whatever they wanted.  He could imagine Tony coming home from meetings to him cooking him food, wearing nothing but an apron. They would be that couple that everyone wanted to be. Their picture would be in the dictionary under the words; "True Love."

Peter couldn't contain his excitement. Minutes later Tony walked back through, "Come with me darling," he held out his hand. 

Peter took it and was led into Tony's ginormous en suite bathroom. Inside it was grander than he had imagined. There was a large circle bath, filled with hot water and bubbles, candles lit around the room and lavender incense throughout the room. 

Peter gaped as he looked around, watching Tony check the water temperature. There was a tv screen facing the bath and a remote sitting on a shelf beside it. There was even a pillow attached to the other end of the bath for him to rest against! 

"Here you go my love, rest, enjoy. I'll come get you when I've sorted everything out."

Peter smirked and took a step towards Tony. "Are you not joining me?" 

Tony chuckled and softly grazed his cheek with his fingertips, the other hand softly placed on Peter's side. "We have plenty of time to share a bath, this one's for you. But if you want I can undress you?" 

Peter paused for a second, he really wanted that. But what if Tony saw his body, was completely turned off and then decided he didn't want him anymore. 

"Tony…" he whispered, looking down as he tried to muster up the courage to speak.

"What is it gorgeous? Am I going to fast?"

Peter nibbled on his bottom lip nervously as he shook his head. "No, it's just… I'm not as pretty as you Tony."

Tony's face was confused, he moved a finger to under Peter's chin and brought it up to look at him. He searched through Peter's eyes and found that a nervous and innocent Peter lay beneath it. 

"Not as pretty?" He repeated in a whisper. That didn't make sense to him, he was ten times the prettier man Tony was. 

"I'm scared that you'll see my body and stop wanting me… I don't like my body."

Tony kissed his cheek softly and held the man against him. "Peter, I can't begin to tell you how wrong you are. Can I show you?" 

Still curled up in Tony's arms Peter nodded. Tony moved back slightly and maneuvered Peter to stand against the wall.  Tony wasn't going to start having sex with him here, but instead, he was going to appreciate him. He looked Peter in the eyes as his fingers began to undo his shirt button.  Peter's eyes were filled with doubt, but Tony's weren't. One by one, Tony unbuttoned the shirt, kneeling down on his knees as he opened it.

Peter's eyes were clenched shut, trying to avoid the look of disgust he knew was coming. His shirt was torn away from him and dropped on the floor. He felt the cold against his body, his nipples hardening.

"Wow," Tony whispered. "Just… wow." 

Peter felt his fingertips trace over his chest, then to his arms, feeling his muscles before making a move for his stomach. Tony's fingers felt magical like every touch was adding years to his life. He felt the fingers tickle his nipples, and  _ oh god _ that felt great.

In Peter's head, he forgot to breathe. Finally, he was being touched, and it was the best feeling.  When he came back into reality, he remembered what was happening and looked down to see Tony in front, looking at his chest in awe. 

"Peter… you're so beautiful." He said in hushed tones before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Peter's naval. 

"You don't have to say that," Peter's arms wrapped around his stomach, shielding himself. 

Tony shook his head and moved Peter's arms away again, leaving them at the side of his body. He moved forward so his hot breath was against Peter's stomach, closing his eyes and breathing him in.  Peter watched, his heart was so full that he began to tear up. The older man unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down softly, dropping them to the ground.

"Oh my god Peter," he tried to whisper again, but this time it came out as a whimper. He was consumed by the lust and beauty that was standing before him. Peter was soft and pale, yes, but he was strong, angelic and completely gorgeous. 

He bowed his head to place a gentle lingering kiss on the man's thighs. Peter was getting a little hard but now wasn't the time. Not yet.  Peter let his hand sit gently on Tony's head as he moved it up his body again. Hot breath against his skin, moving towards his neck. It was so erotic, feeling an overwhelming love in each and every inhale and movement. 

Tony was standing against him now, holding his body close against his. Peter's body fit perfectly against the older man. He spoke seductively into Peter's ear, Peter's eyes fluttered shut.

"You are magnificent Peter, the most beautiful body I've ever seen. I can't wait to kiss you all over, to touch you and show you how amazing you are." 

Peter whimpered, grazing his fingers against Tony's waist. "You mean it?"

Tony smiled as Peter opened his eyes caught his gaze. "I mean it, Peter. Feel this," 

Tony ever so gently moved his hips against Peter's body, showing him that he was hard too. It felt amazing against Peter's body. He did that, he was the reason the great Tony Stark was hard. That was such an achievement, he made a note to put that on his resumé.

"You didn't even have to touch me, Peter, your body is intoxicating. Is that enough for you to make you feel pretty? Am I enough for you?"

Peter was blushing so hard, his lips sat in the most enticing smile, pure happiness in his eyes.  He nodded and rubbed their noses together.  "You are enough Tony, you've always been more than enough."

"You are so pretty Peter, please believe that. I am so attracted to you, your body, your smile, your eyes… your ass. You're phenomenal to look at, and don't get me started on your thighs." Tony smirked. He pressed a tender kiss on Peter's cheek, and another on the other one. He then slowly pressed one to Peter's lips before pulling away. 

"Have your bath baby, make yourself feel comfortable. I'll be back soon," he slowly walked backwards towards the door, a loving smile on his face as he tried to memorize Peter exactly how he was. 

It took a few seconds before he managed to tear his eyes away. He opened the door and began to walk out. Tony paused, walked back in, and looked at him once more.  Sighing deeply with a level of want, he walked out and closed the door.

Peter was left alone, leaning against the wall, only wearing his underwear and sporting a semi hard-on. What just happened was pure poetic, Tony stared at him as if he were a piece of art. It was probably the most sensual form of touching he could have imagined.  Smiling to himself, he pulled down his underwear and stepped into the bath, letting the hot water cover him. Bath salts were sizzling in the water as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow. Bliss. 

Outside, Tony was trying to make everything perfect. In the TV room, he pulled the sofas away from the center of the room, removing everything from the area. He ignited the fire and set down fur rugs over some duvets on the floor near it. He retrieved all the pillows he could find and made a comfortable area on the floor.  The lights were low now, with only the glow of candles and the fire to light up the room. 

He wanted everything to be perfect. Peter wasn't just another lay, another man on his list of triumphs. No, Peter was his forever. The man he was going to open his eyes to and thank Odin for bringing them together. The man he would come home to after boring meetings. The happy face that would never tire of seeing him, even when he greys, even when he gets angry over the smallest things.  And Peter deserved love, affection, tender and magical memories that stayed with him even after Tony was gone. 

He was going to love Peter so much that Peter would never forget him.

Tony had a stash of chocolates in the fridge which he brought out, along with bottles of water… you know… in case they need to rehydrate.  Everything looked great. Tony had settled the condoms and lube under the pillows and went to go get himself ready.

Was he nervous? Fuck yeah, he was. Peter was this beautiful younger man who saw him as some kind of god. That was a lot to live up to! A few years ago and that annoying kid was just the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, but now he wasn't. Now he was an adult, Peter Parker. This adorable and desirable man who clouded his every waking moment fixated himself in Tony's mind.  From the second he realized he liked Peter. He was done for. And now he gets to prove his love.  He could hear Peter in the bath, lightly humming alone with whichever show he had put on the TV. His voice wasn't the best, but it was sweet and filled Tony's heart with love. 

In the bedroom, he faced himself in the mirror, eyeing himself up. He remembered how awestruck the man was when he watched him get changed before the club. Hunger in his eyes and lust playing over his body.  Tony smirked, Peter adored him. 

He stripped down until he was in his underwear, but he was going to change them too. As a joke, a while back, Thor bought him Spiderman underwear, but now he was actually quite grateful. He wrapped a dressing gown around him.  Tony put on some cologne, before stepping out and knocking on the door of the bathroom. 

"Can I come in?" Tony asked. 

"Of course," 

Tony peered in to see a relaxed and happy Peter covered in bubbles, watching a 90s sitcom with the most purely happy expression on his face. 

Tony kneeled down next to the bath, "What are you watching?"

"The Nanny, it's about this younger lady who falls in love with a gorgeous man, but it takes him five years to realizes he loves her. And when they fall in love, they fall in love forever." Peter told him as he leaned his head towards Tony.

Tony tousled his hair and pressed his lips against Peter's hair. "He took him five years?"

"Took you longer," Peter giggled, "I heard what you said to Pepper that night. That whoever it was I love, was an idiot for picking someone else."

Tony smiled and kissed his curls again. "I stick to that." He told him. "I was a damned fool."

Peter giggled again as Tony stood up. "Come on, Sunshine, get yourself comfortable and come meet me,"

Peter peered up at him, licking his lips. "See you in a minute."

After Tony left, Peter got himself out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his hips. He took one last look in the mirror and breathed in like it was his last breath on earth.  It was finally happening.  Peter walked out of the bathroom, immediately noticing the difference in ambiance. Everything felt right, the smell of lavender in the air. He stepped out and followed the sound of music towards the room Tony was in.  The moment he put his foot on the door, he nearly had a heart attack. Tony was lying on a bed of fur, his gorgeous built body lying across it, looking like a fucking sculpture. 

Peter let his eyes travel over Tony's body, drinking in every little piece of it. His mouth gaped open, itching to touch it. His legs were perfect, those thighs… Tony could choke him to death with those bad boys and Peter would thank him happily. 

"Like what you see Sunshine?" Tony asked him, a smirk on his face as he watched the younger man stand paralyzed with awe. 

Peter nodded, swallowing hard. His eyes gluing themselves to Tony's crotch. Shit. He looks so big in those boxers… wait... 

"Tony, are you wearing Spiderman underwear?" He blushed as his eyes flicked to Tony's eyes.

Tony nodded. "I am, but I can take them off if it offends you." He flirted.

Peter made his way to the makeshift bed, slowly lowering himself to sit in a way that the towel was still around him. Tony lay on his back and let Peter look over his body. 

Peter had no idea what to say, all he knew was that he wanted to touch him. "Tony… Tony, can I touch you?"

Tony chuckled in a low tone. "Go crazy Sunshine."

Peter breathed in, a giant smile on his face as he prepared himself. "This is such a big moment," he grinned. "I don't know what I'm doing but I just want to…"

Tony wore an amused smile as Peter grazed his fingers slowly over his chest. His warm hands were smoothing over his body, and the felt beautiful.  Tony hadn't been touched like this for such a long time, with such tenderness and love. He watched how Peter's eyes ate him up, licking his lips. Peter touched his nipple, making Tony's eyes flutter shut.  Peter leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's chest. His hot quivering breath against Tony's skin taking in his scent. Tony whimpered slightly, as he felt Peter's hands feel him up and down. 

His fingers smoothed over Tony's hips, down to his thigh, feeling the warmth of the older man.  He could feel Tony becoming hard again under him. Peter got down beside Tony and pulled him close. Side by side, their bodies touched together.  Chest to chest, skin to skin, feeling each others heart's racing. Tony's hand was against Peter's jaw, thumb smoothing over his cheek. 

"Feel free to say no at any point Sunshine." He whispered as he tilted his head and moved closer to Peter. Lips hovering over each other's eyes closed, the anticipation killing them.

"Kiss me Stark."

Within a second Tony's mouth was on his, lips moving softly and lovingly against him. Their lips were buzzing with delight as they tasted each other.  Peter tasted like cherries, and Tony tasted like chocolate, they couldn't get enough of it. Tony pressed himself against Peter, his cock pressing into Peter's hip.  Tony moved them so he was hovering on top, gazing at the younger man in the eyes, both pairs of eyes dark with lust. He ducked his head down again for a dirty kiss, feeling the hunger rise up within him. 

Peter's hands were placed on his back, the dirtier the kiss got, the stronger the hold. Tony's body against his like this was fulfilling every wish he has ever had, and he was hard now too, pressing up against Tony.  Their hips moved against each other's so their clothed dicks could feel friction. Peter whined underneath him, the very knowledge that Tony's dick was against him burned him with a million fires.

"Tony… touch me… please just adore me," He hung his head back, exposing his neck. 

Tony growled, "I will. And baby?" He whispered, catching his gaze. "I'm gonna make you cum over and over and over tonight, close your eyes and relax, let yourself go whenever you want, just make sure you scream my name,"

Peter whimpered as Tony ducked down and began to kiss his neck, licking a stripe behind his ear. "Nnnnggg…" Peter moaned as he held onto Tony's hair. 

Tony nibbled at the skin there, nibbling at his earlobe. Peter was writhing at the simplest touch, breathing raggedly. Tony licked, nipped and kissed down Peter's chest, tasting every part he could. 

"You taste so amazing…" Tony moaned as he sucked down hard on Peter's pink stiff nipples. 

Peter's eyes widened as he felt this new pleasure. "Fuck!" He moaned, thrusting his hips upwards. Tony sucked down harder, before removing his lips and licking down to the top of Peter's towel. 

Peter touched Tony's cheek, "Tony? I'm feeling self-conscious." He whispered. 

Tony nodded and let his hand sit at the bottom of Peter's ankle. "I'll do this slowly… even though it's killing me." He grinned. His hand tenderly moved up his leg, smoothing over the hairless calves.  _ He must have shaved in the bathroom. _

Tony continued to speak softly. "You're so beautiful Peter, so soft and warm… I have thought about this moment, and oh god… I bet your dick is just as perfect as you are." 

His hand disappeared up under the towel and over Peter's thighs, holding them. "I'm gonna touch you now Peter… I've been dying for this moment." He admitted.

Peter felt those big strong hands he obsessed over, close around his dick. "Tony fuck," he gasped. His mouth was unable to shut as his eyes rolled back into his head. Tony slowly pumped his dick as he listened to Peter whimper. 

"Can I see it baby?" Tony's voice cracked as he spoke. "Please?"

Peter smiled, "Yes, yes please…"

Tony pulled the towel away and gasped. "Fucking hell Peter, you've been holding out on me, you're so hot," Tony whispered in praise. He bent down and pressed open mouth kisses to Peter's creamy thighs. 

"To… tony… shit that feels so good, you really think I'm hot?"

Tony nodded. His beard grazing Peter's things, kissing them again, getting closer to his crotch.  "Mmhhmm," his voice vibrated through the younger man's skin. "So hot. So big. I'm gonna suck you so hard baby, I want to taste you."

Peter held his head up as he watched Tony sit between his legs, licking his lips and looking at his stiff dick in desire. Tony winked at him before diving down and wrapped his hand around Peter's throbbing dick,

"Fuck!" Peter exclaimed, already feeling drunk off his touch. A warm and moist heat around his cock, Tony's tongue flicking over the slit as he was then taken in fully. Peter's eyes watered, 

"SHiiiiit Tony…" he thrust his hips up as Tony deepthroated him, sucking hard. One hand massaging his balls, and the other hand holding the base of his cock pumping it. Tony sucked on the head, licking up the precum.

"Oh god, shit… Tony… oh… oh fuck yes… so…. Fuck…" he was already sweating, tension rising within him, skin flushing. His hips were bucking up, spurring Tony on. 

"I'm gonna cum… oh shit daddy I'm gonna cum for you!" His brain malfunctioned, he didn't mean to say  _ that _ , he didn't even know it was something he liked.  He thrust up once more, shooting his load down Tony's throat, which Tony loved. He sucked down hard, moaning as he drank every single drop.  Peter was shaking out his orgasm, he was so embarrassed he said that. His arm covering his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. 

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered, utterly ashamed. "I'm so sorry," 

He felt Tony wrap him up in his arms and kiss his forehead. "Why? That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard you say, and christ you taste so sweet," Peter moved his arm and looking confused. 

"Really? That was okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Tony laughed. "That was more than okay…  _ baby. _ "

Peter gulped audibly. Leaning forward to press a kiss against Tony's throat. Tony closed his eyes and crumbled at the touch of his boyfriend's lips.  "Can I taste you tony?" He mumbled against his skin. Tony's fingers grasped into Peter's hair, moving the man's head to his chest. 

"I'm older Peter, once is enough for me, don't finish me off, but I'd love it."

Peter pushed Tony to lie on his back, "I can't wait." Peter grinned, he began to trail kisses down Tony's body. He let himself do whatever he wanted, enveloping his nipples in his mouth.  He teased it with his teeth, retracting an aroused hiss from the older man. His hands gingerly sliding down his body, stopping at the hem of Tony's underwear. 

Peter crawled down, kissing various parts of his body. "Peter… your lips… fuck your lips…"

"Patience Daddy." Peter smirked, laying a gentle peck ok the sensitive skin above the hem.  Peter paused as he was about to bring them down. He prepared himself, breathing deeply.

"You okay Sunshine?"

Peter nodded, grinning, an excited look on his face, filled with anticipation. "It's just… do you know how many times I've thought about this moment?"  Tony shook his head slowly, catching his eye. 

"Every night. Every damned night since we met. This is a big moment for me, fuck I can't promise I'll be good Tony…"

Tony smiled, "I don't care. It's you, please Peter… I need you," his voice was strained as he moved his hips, begging to be touched.  Peter's eyes were attached to his crotch as he pulled the Spiderman boxers back, unveiling Tony's big, thick and impressive dick, stiff and waiting.

Peter made a noise that was inhuman. Mouthwatering, wanting to cry from the beauty. He took a second to take a mental picture before he opened his mouth and kissed Tony's thigh. His hands massaged the older man's thighs as his mouth lay kisses around Tony's dick.

"Peeete…" he groaned, "Fuck…"

Tony felt the younger man's angel lips wet kiss his balls, then lay little kisses up the side of his dick.  Peter was preparing himself, clearing his throat. He opened his mouth and slid down on Tony's cock, taking him in as best he could. His lips stretching as he took in as much as he could. 

Tony's dick tasted extraordinary, he loved it. Peter tried his best to bob his head, sucking down hard, letting his hands massage Tony's thighs.

"Baby! Oh my, fuck baby boy, that's…" he swallowed hard as he held onto Peter's hair. 

Peter sucked harder, his tongue sliding up and down the side of his dick. He then worked on the tip, licking it intently before he tried to fit the whole thing in his mouth again.

"Stop baby, I'm so close, I don't wanna… fuck don't wanna cum just yet…"

Peter let Tony's dick fall out of his mouth with a plop, wiping his mouth of the saliva. He watched as Tony tried to keep himself under control, lying beside him.

"Was that okay?" Peter questioned, still self-conscious. 

Tony laughed and pulled him in for a forceful kiss, opening his mouth and letting their tongues dance and invade each other's mouths.  He pulled away and breathed heavily against Peter's mouth. "That was fucking great Pete, I could have cum if you'd carried on."

Peter giggled and blushed. "I'll remember that for next time,"

As Tony pulled himself away from the edge, he grabbed Peter's hips and pushed him down under him. "How long until you can go again baby? I can't wait to be inside you,"

"So soon Tony, I uh, I have a question for you… you don't have to, but I thought I'd ask…"

"Anything baby boy,"

"Can you uh… do you…" Peter got flustered, he never thought these words would exit his mouth. "Can you rim me?"

Tony growled and lowered his head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss before he pulled away and maneuvered Peter to sit on all fours.

"You ready baby? You ready for daddy to eat you up?"

Peter whimpered, this was something he had always yearned for, and finally,  _ finally _ he was gonna get it. 

"You have the best ass I've ever seen Peter." He whispered.

Tony's tongue slowly trailed down Peter's spine, disappearing as it got to his peachy and gorgeous ass.  Tony separated his cheeks held Peter up as he inched closer to his hole. Peter gasped as he felt Tony eat him out as if it was his last meal, a  moist heat around his entrance, a hot tongue licking around the edge before intruding inwards. 

"FUCK!" Peter exclaimed, thrusting his hips backward, his head dropping down. It was fucking hot, flaming hot, sparking a need inside him for more. He was painfully hard again, throbbing between his legs.

"Ohmygod… Tony fuck… oh shit, oh daddy, that's so good, so fucking fuuuuckkk!"

Tony licked him harder, before pulling away and biting down on Peter's ass, making the younger man squeal loudly.

"Daaaaaaddy!" His hips shaking with pleasure.

Tony pulled away, wiping his mouth as he spun the younger man back around and falling on top of him, kissing him hard. Peter's hands were grasping at his shoulders, letting their bare cocks rub against each other. 

"Tony?" He moaned as the man in question kissed at his jaw. 

"What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing…" Peter held Tony's face in his hand. "Nothing's wrong… I want you inside me Tony, I need it,"

Tony had the biggest smile on his face, "You mean it?" His eyes were filled with hope.

Peter nodded and thrust up against his boyfriend. "Please… please…"

Tony let his hands slide under the pillow beside them and pulled out a bottle of lube. He flicked it open and smothered the cool gel over his fingers.  He lowered his head to gently kiss Peter to calm him as he placed a finger at his entrance. "I'm gonna go slow, tell me if it's too much." 

Peter nodded and kept his eyes on Tony as the first finger slipped inside. He felt his muscles tense up for a moment as the digit started to slowly finger him.  After a few strokes in and out, Tony placed a second finger in, stretching him out slowly. 

"Oh," Peter moaned, his mouth widened and made an 'O' shape as he let his head fall back, eyes lightly closed as he got used to the feeling.

"Ooooooh," 

Tony watched his angelic face, overcome with pleasure. "You're so beautiful Peter, so fucking pretty, you're doing so well,"

Tony slipped in a third finger. 

"OH fuck!" Peter exclaimed, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. "Oh shit yes, that's good," He felt the tip of Tony's fingers graze his prostate, making him squeal in delight.

"You ready baby?"

Peter nodded, biting down on his lip. "Yes, yes!" His hips writhed against Tony's hand. "Please,"

Tony removed his hand and sprung for a condom from under the pillow, ripping it open with his teeth and slipping it on himself.  He held Peter's leg up, leaning over the younger man. Their eyes meeting, one of Peter's hands were grasping at the cover beneath them and the other on Tony's chest.

"No going back Peter," he spoke softly, smiling as he positioned his hips so his dick was at Peter's opening.

"Don't want to Tony." Peter lay there, glistening, beautiful.

Tony pushed himself inside, both of them grunting loudly. Tony stayed inside for a second to let Peter get used to the feeling. Peter was licking his lips, chest rising and falling quickly. 

"Shit Pete… you're so fu… fucking tight…" Tony's eyes watered, the tight hot muscles getting used to the new feeling.

Peter couldn't speak, inside he moved his hips to give Tony the signal to keep moving. Tony pulled out and thrust back in, Peter's chest risen, mouth hanging open, gasping loudly.

"Peter!" He whimpered as he began to move at a steady rhythm, holding onto Peter tightly as he filled him up.

Peter tried his best to move his hips along with Tony's. "Oh… oh oh, Tony, this is everything I've ever wanted, you're everything I've ever needed,"

Tony kissed him hard as he began to slam into him, his hand moving between them and holding onto Peter's throbbing, leaking dick. 

"Peter this is… oh, you're so… I love you, I love you, I love you!" He moaned as he gave into pleasure.

"Oh, tony shit!" He cried out, arching his back and writhing in place. He was finally being ravished by the love of his life, a surge of pleasure waving over his body. 

Tony began to pump his dick faster, swiping his finger over the head. 

"Tony I'm gonna cum, I love you, I love you so fucking much, I… oh my god fuck daddy, FUCK!" Peter cried out at the top of his voice tears of happiness streaming down the sides of his face. He shot his load between them, covering their chests. His body shook with pleasure.

The muscles in his ass spasmed around Tony's cock, sending him over the edge too. "Peter! Oh god, Peter!" He rode out his orgasm, the tight chasm engulfing him. This was the best pleasure they had ever known.  The two sweaty, loud men collapsed in each other's arms, panting loudly as their body heat mixed together.

Peter kissed Tony's forehead, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "I love you Tony. So fucking much."

"I love you too, Peter," Tony whispered, moving so they were cuddled up, Tony on his back and Peter against his chest. 

"Was that good enough for you?" Peter asked in a hushed tone. 

"That… oh, Peter, that was worth the fucking wait. I might be in my late 40s, but my high school teachers were right, sex is so much better when you're in love."

Peter blushed and laughed under his breath. "Really? Was I that good?" He grinned.

Tony kissed his nose. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Really?" Peter giggled, kissing his chest and letting his own eyes fall shut.

"Really Peter, I love you, 3000."

  
  
  
  



	13. Dinner Party Take Two

As dinner parties go, this one was the most elegant. It had been bad the last time, but this time Peter didn't wish for anything to be on fire.  Finally, a night where he was treated like an adult, an equal to everyone else there. 

It was a congratulatory dinner at his boyfriend's penthouse for the start of their new relationship, and this time he wasn't an extra wheel hanging off to the side, and instead, he had a perfect and wonderful man on his arm. A man who adored him.

Peter and Tony were together, and Happy and May were better than ever. Their relationships were healthy and happy, and nothing could break it down. Their worlds were coming together again, and finally, they ALL got the happiness they deserve.

When Pepper found out it was Peter who Tony loved, she wasn't too mad. Perhaps a little for being left for someone younger, but she understood that love doesn't have a choice, and nor can someone choose their sexuality. If Tony was gay and wanted to be with someone who would love him forever, there wasn't a more fitting partner for him then Peter. She moved in with her sister downtown, spending the last week packing up her stuff. 

May and Pepper's friendship hadn't shattered, which was one of the most important things at this stage. They still saw each other every week for lunch and spent the day together. 

Happy and May were planning the wedding all the time, and both Tony and Peter were roped in. Tony was going to be the Best Man, and Peter was going to be the Man of Honour, which meant they had been pulled into the planning of everything, even though May already had a million ideas she was too stubborn to compromise on.

They were like a propper, if slightly weird, family. 

When they arrived, Tony was waiting for them with dinner cooking in the oven and the table set up. There was a high level of excitement in the air, and music playing softly as May and Happy walked in with a bottle of champagne. 

Tony greeted and hugged them both, turning to Peter who had trailed in behind them. Tony walked up to him placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, smiling at him. And suddenly, Peter forgot to breathe.  They both grinned and fell into each other's arms for a loving embrace. Tony kissed Peter's cheek, making him blush as his arms were wrapped around his neck. Peter lost himself in Tony's hazel eyes and had a look of pure happiness on his face.

"Hey Sunshine," Tony smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Peter kissed him gently, both of them grinning into the kiss. Peter loved being able to just kiss the man when he wanted. He rubbed their noses together before remembering that his parents were there too. 

Peter turned around and Tony snaked his arms around Peter's hips resting his head on his shoulder. Both of them looked completely smitten with each other, which almost melted May's heart.

"Food smells good Tony," Happy exclaimed, "When's it ready?"

"Soon, come on through you can help me serve." Tony pecked Peter's cheek and moved away, leading his best friend into the kitchen. 

Happy was itching to get alone time with Tony, he wanted to hear all about how great things were going with them, how happy they are together. 

Peter was still blushing as he caught his mum's eye. "What do you think mum? Are you still okay with this?" He was unable to get the dreamy look off of his face.

May laughed as she pulled up a chair at the table, the same one as before. Peter took his place across from where Happy was going to sit. 

"He seems like he adores you, Peter, I'm very happy for you both. How do you feel?"

Peter acted like a high schooler in love for the first time. He had a look on his face that just read  _ 'I'm embarrassingly in love with someone who loves me back,' _

"I feel amazing," he replied, "Like, a dream that just won't end."

-

In the kitchen, Tony was serving food onto the plates he had set out. Happy was leaning against the counter, watching him.  "Tell me everything, how are things going?" He asked Tony.

Tony chuckled, his eyes filled with pure delight. "Things are wonderful." He confessed. "I feel ridiculously happy. Peter is exactly what I needed,"

Happy was filled with a warm knowledge that his boss and best friend was in love and finally not feeling broken, and he has something to do with that.  "I always knew it would happen." Happy explained as he settled his glass on the counter. "You and Pepper just didn't make much sense to me, but Peter… that man compliments you."

"I can't believe you saw it before I did. When did he tell you?"

"The last dinner party, I already knew of course, but we talked about it then. That's when Operation Endgame really started,"

Tony coughed, "What? Operation Endgame?"

Happy laughed and picked a vegetable off of one of the plates, eating it as he replied.  "Basically, that's the name that Peter gave to the plan to get you two together. We conspired secretly about getting him that kiss you promised him." Happy admitted with an optimistic tone. 

Tony chuckled, a wide grin spread out on his lips as he processed the new information.  "So all that time, you were pushing us together?"

"I prefer the term 'light meddling' actually," The two best friends shared a laugh between them.

Tony leaned on his hands against the kitchen island, "Things between you and May better?" He really cared about Happy. After everything that they had been through, the man deserved to get his happily ever after. 

Happy nodded, "We are doing fantastic. Thinking about getting a new place, she's met what's left of my family and they love her. Peter calls us mum and dad now, so yeah, I think I've found my family." His voice was so sincere, and he truly felt like finally, he belonged. 

"I'm so glad to hear it Hap, you deserve it. It's good to see you finally living your own life and being happy. And uh, thanks. For being on my side even when I wasn't myself. You've been my best friend, through absolutely everything you've been on my side. And now you've helped me find love, I couldn't appreciate you more."

Happy was looking down at the table between them, he felt truly touched by Tony's words. Their friendship had been the only thing he had held onto for years, and now they both had the life they deserved.  "Don't mention it, Tony. It's what you do for the people you care about."

Tony nodded as he put down the empty tray on top of the oven. "Wait, do you realize that…" he turned to Happy with an amused grin on his face.

"If you're Peter's dad now… and I marry him, you're working for your son in law?" He laughed. 

Happy smiled and shook his head, "I'm not calling you that," he laughed back. "That's so weird,"

Tony picked up two plates and handed them to Happy, before picking up the other two. "Does that mean I can't call you dad?" Tony retorted as he started walking through to the others. 

"I'll kill you if you do," Happy replied as he followed him.

-

Dinner went really well! They all laughed and joked together as they ate, talking about the future and what's install for them all. Peter's fingers were entwined with Tony's, resting on his knee as they both ate with one hand. 

"And of course when we get our own place, it'll be much bigger so there'll be plenty of room for all your stuff Pete," Happy told his son. 

Tony peered over at Peter, "I was actually hoping he wouldn't move in with you guys." This was the first time he brought this subject up, but there's no harm in it, he hoped.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and smiled sweetly. "Whaaat?" He looked at him. 

"I thought that maybe you'd want to move your stuff here instead, you're welcome to join your stuff of course." The sweetest look in his eyes. It was so attractive. 

On the other side of the table, May and Happy were waiting with anticipation. May found this completely adorable and had her hand over her mouth, trying not to squeal from how cute she found all of this.

"Are you asking me to move in Mr. Stark?" Peter questioned, a delicate tone in his voice.

Tony nodded and scrunched up his nose. "You know? I think I am. What do you say, Pete? You wanna live with me?" 

Peter pulled him in for a hug, digging his head into Tony's neck. "I'd love to!" He exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

-

As they finished up their chocolate desserts, May was feeling incredibly sentimental and had no problem letting everyone into her thoughts.

"You know?" She said as she finished off her glass of bubbly. "I could not be happier than I am right now. I have a handsome fianceé, a beautiful son whose in love with a wonderful man." She grinned as she looked around them all.  "I never thought I would love again, and I was terrified that you wouldn't be happy Pete, especially after Tony died." She watched as the two men in question shared a warm and adoring look.

"And now you two are together, and happy, and I have the best relationship of my life, I'm sorry for all the stuff that's happened, but I think now, we are all getting what we deserve." 

Happy squeezed her hand, "We are," He agreed. "Well, that is until the next deadly threat decides to jump into New York City from outta space and then who knows," he laughed.

May nudged him, "Don't say that!" She smiled, "None of you are allowed to get yourself killed. I mean it Stark!" May glared at him from across the table.

"Hey!" Tony held up his hands, "It's not like I can help it, the world needs to be saved!" He laughed.

"No, you're not allowed to randomly die again, and you have to make sure Peter and Happy are okay. If you thought Thanos was bad, try getting me angry!" She pointed at him with squinted eyes and a smirk on her face.

Peter giggled and leaned against his boyfriend, playing with his hair. Tony put his arm around Peter's waist and looked him up and down. He was positively breathtaking. Getting May angry wasn't something he had planned to ever see. 

"Okay May, that's a deal. I'll keep them safe," 

Peter giggled again and kissed him softly before pulling back and cuddling into him. 

-

After the night had come to an end, Happy and May retreated back to their apartment for the night, leaving Peter with Tony. 

Peter was sitting on the countertop, cross-legged in the kitchen as he watched his boyfriend fill the dishwasher. Domestic bliss. They were a couple, hanging out in the apartment, soon to be  _ their _ apartment, doing normal human things. 

"You really want all my Star Wars merchandise messing up your classy belongings?"

"Yep. I want your books mixed in with mine, your secret Iron Man collection on the shelves in our bedroom -"

Peter gasped and giggled. "How did you know about that?" 

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Happy talks," he informed him as he continued to tidy up. 

"I should have known! Traitor." Peter smirked. "But seriously, you're okay with me being here every day?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't? Peter, I'm an old sentimental man, when I'm in love, I kinda want to be around that person all the time." 

Peter bit down on his bottom lip and jumped off of the counter, making his way to Tony and hugging him from behind.  "I can't wait. You'll have to wake up to this face every day you know?"

"What do you mean have to? I get to! It's a privilege, Pete."

Tony kicked the dishwasher shut and turned around to Peter, lifting him up so he would wrap his legs around his body.  Tony held him up as Peter's arms hung around his neck. They grinned into each other as their noses rubbed together, pure love in both their hearts and eyes. 

"You know," Tony whispered as he carried Peter out the room slowly. They decided to sleep in the guest room until Tony got a new bed, Peter didn't want to sleep where Pepper slept.

"I figured out my favorite animal." 

"Yeah?" Peter replied in a hushed tone, his hot breath against Tony's, feeling himself being lowered onto the bed. "What is it?"

Tony lay beside him, hovering over his body and gently moving hair from the side of Peter's forehead.  "A spider," he laughed. "Though technically that's an insect."

Peter giggled and pulled the man in for a loving and beautiful kiss, pressing his body up against his boyfriends. 

"Pete… I love you. I love you so much." 

Peter still blushed every time Tony said that it made his heart flutter and fly through his chest. 

"Oh Tony," Peter whispered, looking up into those hazel eyes that haunted his dreams since the day he had first seen them. 

"I love you 3000."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading each chapter. I really loved this one, especially writing Happy's character and relationship with everyone. For all those lovely comments, you've made me so happy. I adore you all so much!
> 
> Feel free to add me and send me a message.
> 
> Twitter - @theanyathea  
Tumblr - @holmes-sweet-holmes // @starker-trash  
Instagram - @brianmaysgirl


End file.
